A Child's Innocence
by HellRaiserAlchemist
Summary: Tezuka's just come back from Munich, only to have a misunderstanding with his tensai that leads to Fuji getting into a world of trouble. Will Tezuka be able to fix what he's done before the rest of Seigaku finds out or Fuji does worse?
1. Tezuka's Stressful Week

(Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama, as much as I want it to be, is not mine. I'm not getting any profit out of this >.>)

Syusuke never cared what happened to him, only his friends and family. He had his off days, too, though. Those days he just wanted to crawl under the clubhouse and die, and those days he just wanted to be left alone. Those impulses never lasted more than two or three days at a time, especially since Tezuka had come back. When he missd the first day of practice, no one said anything. The second day, they began to worry.

"Oishiiiiii, I wanna go see Fujiko!" The small red-head whined, as he had been since the day before. Oishi looked down at him, then at Tezuka and shook his head at Eiji. Without their buchou's concent, they couldn't do anything about the missing tensai.

Tezuka had felt the stare, but refused to meet it. Fuji had been with him last, on Monday night...now that it was Wednesday, he couldn't help but feel it was somehow his fault.

-'-Monday Night-,-

"Kunimitsu!"

The teenager looked up from his piled homework and went down to answer his mother. Instead, he found a smiling tensai. He twitched visibly, and turned on his heel back to his room. Fuji followed out of habit, never once faltering his smile. Once inside, Tezuka closed the door and turned on his tensai, "What are you doing here, Syusuke?"

"I can't come to see my buchou anymore?" The smile portrayed a soft pout, but wasn't held long under the annoyed look, and the angel smile returned, "It's been months. You expected me not to come by?"

"I would have prefered you call. I _do_ have homework, you know." He had expected it to get rid of the boy, instead earning a small laugh, "I know. Your mother told me, and said I could probably help since you'd been gone for so long." The glare hardened, only faltering the angel somewhat and causing him to bow in apology, "You know I don't mean to tease, Kunimitsu...but...I know."

The glare softened to confusion. Cobalt eyes had opened, and even though he was still smiling, Tezuka couldn't have been sure whether or not he was going to get yelled at or guilt-tripped. He kept his collected look best he could, when he tried to verify the answer, "Know what, Syusuke?"

"What happened in Munich." So simple. But that did it. The look wasn't hate, anger, revenge, or the all-knowing-I-win look that usually accompanied the opened eyes. It was...regret? Sympathy? Happiness? He honestly couldn't tell, but the look made him want to embrace the smaller boy. He resisted, and kept the poker face, "How?"

"Hana-chan...I kept in touch with her. In case something happened. In case one of us had to come back...to keep myself occupied...I don't know... But she let it slip once...I knew she wasn't suppose to say anything, and it was probably an accident...but she was kind enough to fill me in after she realized what she'd let it slip."

The answer was unexpected; he'd thought there would have been some psychotic duet plan with Kikumaru or Sadaharu. Once Tezuka was sure Fuji wasn't going to cause him any bodily harm, he loosened up, slowly, and cocked his head to the side, "I see...?"

"I suppose...I just wanted to congradulate you...and I haven't told anyone else...so you don't have to worry about Eiji or Inui...but," he paused, hesitating, and swallowed nervously, "I...had to know..."

_Here it comes,_ Tezuka felt his muscles tense to brace for anything, keeping his face set and the stone look on the smaller player. Fuji nervous was never a good thing...supposedly. He'd never been nervous before.

"Did you forget...the promise we made?"

The look tore the captain apart, as did the question. When he couldn't find his voice, Fuji's eyes slowly closed once more to their usual smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, _buchou_." And he ran, not even attempting to give Tezuka nor his parents a chance to stop him. They looked after Fuji, then at their son; he just stood at the top of the stairs, in silent shock and regret.

-'-,-'-

"Tezuka-buchou?"

Snapped from his thoughts, the captain urned to his assisstant, almost irritably, "What?"

"Practice is over...Eiji wants to check on Fuji as well..."

"I'll do it myself. Tell everyone else to get rest. Ranking matches will still be held tomorrow." A look of shock passed over Oishi's face, "Even...even if he's not..."

"Even then---"

"Where is he!"

The two turned sharply. Fuji Yuuta stood there, his breath heavy from apparently running all the way to the school, and his eyes narrowed as he glared the upperclassmen down, "Where. IS HE!"

"What are you talking about Yuuta-kun?" Oishi tried to calm him down, resulting in getting grabbed by his shirt.

"Syusuke! Mom just called and told me he never came home! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TEZUKA!" But he was already long gone.

-'-,-'-

Tezuka ran to the only place he could think to look. As he thought, he found his desired object. Sitting in a swing, with honey brown hair dishelved and white jersey mangled and bloodied, there was little he could do but keep his temper in tight check. The head rose, slowly; revealing blood running down over the closed eyes from seperate sources. At least he prayed to God they were closed. The thought made it harder to keep from snapping in half, but the attempt made to speak kept him sane as he carefully moved closer. He couldn't tell if the tone was still mad, or happy by chance; it was almost dead, "Ku...ni...mitsu...?" The tensai was struggling to stand. At first, he succeeded; only to lose his balance, and consciousness. When he fell, the captain just barely managed to catch him.

"Syusuke!" The only response was a soft, painful moan.

-'-,-'-

TBC

Edit: Whee, fixed a few small mistakes.(thanks to wolfram003 and yoshikochan for pointing them out )


	2. Fuji's Eventful Week

Disclaimer: Again. If I owned these boys, it would be chaos. THEY BELONG TO THE GOD, KONOMI-SENSEI!...Ahem. So. Yeah. They aren't mine, and I ain't gettin' profit.

The random lyrics aren't mine either. They're Ashley Simpson's. They just...worked so well >.>;;; -normally doesn't do things like that-

AN: This chapter is a bit more violent/angsty than the first chapter. Read at your own risk. It's also a bit OC...at least I think it is. It's also Fuji-centric. So. Um...Yeah. Enjoy. Remember, reviews are nice n.n

* * *

Chapter 2: Fuji's Eventful Week (Monday through Wednesday)

* * *

_On a Monday, I am waiting..._

Fuji was in a interestingly good mood that day. It was obvious. He gave his brother the usual morning hugs and kisses that always came on Monday mornings and Friday nights, accepted the protests and just walked off to school without waiting for him to finish. When he got to tennis practice, he was quick to win, as usual, except he spared them his normal tormenting. At that point, everyone on the team was certain he was in a good mood. The fact he hadn't bothered tormenting his opponents that day, was a dead give away. Inui took this down as notes, starting to take guesses at what could have happened. Momo and Kaido had begun arguing about what had the tensai so happy, and Oishi and Kawamura were left to try seperating them. Ryoma was the only one that acted as though nothing happened, and carelessly handed Kawamura a tennis racket; an action that soon had Momo and Kaido running from the Burning Kawamura. Eiji was the only one that seemed happy about it, and was quick to pounce his friend, grinning in a cheshire manner, "Nyah, Fujiko's in a good mood! Is something big happening today? Or are you glad to finally be better? That cold was awful, nyah!"

Fuji laughed, putting a finger to his lips, "It's a secret. But I am glad to be better." The cat-like acrobat's expression made him laugh more, when Eiji started to pout and pester on about the secret. He guessed, some things close, other things impossible; Fuji just continued to shake his head and tell him, "Secret." The constant reply earned him even louder whines, until the acrobat was finally pried away by his doubles partner.

Fuji waved after them and thought of his mood. While he wouldn't admit it, because he _was_ in an exceptionally good mood, he was also nervous. Today would be the first day Tezuka would officially be in class again. While he had taken the day off from practice to collect all the work he had missed--and at the insistance of Oishi that he take a few more days off for precaution to his arm-- Fuji was estatic that he was back. At the same time, he was extremely cautious about what he did. Hana-chan's words still rang clear in his head...

-'-,-'-A couple of weeks earlier (After Seigaku returns from Munich)-'-,-'-

Fuji waited patiently as the phone rang, twirling a strand of his hair on his finger. He was partially hoping Tezuka would answer, but was relieved all the same when he heard the familiar female voice answer, "Hello?"

"Hana-chan, I hope I'm not interupting?"

Hana laughed, "No, no. You're fine Fuji-kun. You always have perfect timing...unless you're looking for Tezuka?"

"Well...I was hoping to talk to him," he laughed a bit at his confession, apologizing, "I'm sorry to keep calling. It's just...hard not to worry about him. It's not that I don't trust you, but Tezuka...well. Tezuka is Tezuka."

"You're telling me," he could imagine the woman fuming and smiled to himself, "He's so insistant on getting better. I'd worry he'd make it worse if he didn't take the nights off. He's been going out every night for the past week."

At that, Fuji frowned. Going out? Where could his captain be going? For that matter..._why_ was his captain going? He began to feel a nervous clench in his stomach, and coughed lightly to keep Hana from ranting on, "Hana-chan..."

"Yes? ...I'm sorry, did I start ranting again?"

"It's fine...but...if you don't mind...where did Tezuka go?" There was silence for a minute, and the clench got worse. He had a feeling he didn't want to hear the reason, but he felt the need to give the person in question a fair chance. When Hana finally answered, he went quiet to listen.

"Well...he told me not to say anything if any of you called...but I guess that's kinda pointless now," She sighed a bit, "He's been going out with another tennis player that's been under the same recovery program as him. They've become quite the competitive pair in the hospital." Fuji went quiet, his chest beginning to clench as well, as he tried to make sense out of what he was just told.

"Fuji-kun?"

"Aa...I'm still here. Gomen...that...kind of caught me off guard."

"What? How does that come as a surpr--"

"--My brother just came home. I'll call you back later." He hung up, letting the phone drop from his hand. While he hadn't exactly lied about Yuuta being home, he didn't think he could take talking over what had happened. Finding it best to get rid of the clench, he put on his smile and snuck downstairs, promptly hugging his brother from behind and accepting the hit he got from the startled and annoyed younger Fuji.

-'-,-'-

He sighed a bit as he thought of those words. He had tried to make sense of them, hoped he had just misunderstood. Unfortunately, his jealousy got the better of him-he knew it had- and it caused him to doubt that he had misunderstood. Tezuka had broken their promise. If he had been going out with someone, it might have hurt, but he could forgive that...he hoped. _Ok, probably not,_ he shook his head to clear the thoughts. The fact was, he was worried Tezuka had already shown someone his best game. He wasn't sure he could handle that.

The idea plagued him the rest of the day. He found he could barely focus during classes, and found himself constantly wanting to run out of the room. During Literature, Eiji resumed his guessing, and Fuji was forced to smile and shake his head once more until the teacher finally started class. That afternoon's tennis practice was as seemingly pointless as that morning. Although, Tezuka had come by to see how the regulars were doing. That had made him happier for a few seconds, until he noticed that the others had crowded around him and found it best to stay back, least he say something about his conversation with Hana. He also noticed Inui looking at him oddly and ready to scribble something down, and quickly joined the small group to keep the suspicions at a minimum.

He had planned to confront his captain about the thoughts after practice, but to his dismay, Tezuka had excused himself early with the excuse of catching up on what he had missed. His plans now foiled, he had to think up new ways to confront his captain without Inui or Eiji finding out. He had thought about it the entire way home, finding his opportunity later that night. After he finished his homework, Fuji sprawled out on his bed in deep thought. He had to come up with something... When the phone rang, he had promptly rolled his eyes and assumed it to be someone from school needing help with homework. He answered anyways, "Moshi moshi. Fuji residence."

"Ah. Moshi moshi, Fuji-kun."

He blinked a bit when he recognized the voice as Tezuka's mother, softening his tone, "My apologies, Tezuka-san. I thought it was someone else..."

She laughed, and reassured the boy it was alright, making light talk for a while. He answered the questions with a smile, that brightened exceptionally when she finally came out with why she called, "I don't mean to bother you. You know I'd never do so intentionally...but, I was hoping you could come over for a few minutes. Kunimitsu has been in his room since he got home, and I don't want to bother him. I know he has work to catch up on, but I don't want him hurting himself. Could you please come and try to give him a hand?"

"Of course!" It took everything he had to keep from sounding overly excited and quickly made his good-byes and hung up. He ran to his sister's room, knocking before leaning in, "Neh, Yumiko-nee, I'm going to Tezuka-buchou's house, I'll be back later!" Without waiting for the approval nod, he darted out the house, only stopping to grab a snack when he realized he too hadn't eaten since he'd gotten home. He ran the entire way to the train station, and then from the station to his captain's house. He stopped outside the gate to catch his breath, trying not to make it obvious that he had come so quickly. He even looked over the interesting little snack bags he'd grabbed. Wasabi and shrimp? He laughed. Only Eiji would have thought to get him such an unusual snack. He made a note to thank him later as he walked up to the door, knocking only loud enough so that anyone on the first floor would hear. When Tezuka's mother answered, he greeted her with a knowing smile and waved sweetly, setting the chips down on the counter when he took his shoes off. He stifled a giggle when she called her son down and waved just as sweetly at his captain and saw the vein in his forehead throb. _As usual_, he thought, finding it harder to keep from laughing as he followed his captain up the steps to his room. Each step made him remember how nervous he had been earlier, to the point he wasn't sure he could keep his smile up, but he did. When he started to tease his beloved captain, he couldn't keep it in anymore. It slipped. The look he got made him nervous. He wasn't sure Tezuka knew exactly what he was talking about, but the face remained straight as he explained himself. He congradulated him, he apologized, he tried everything to get a hint of emotion.

Finally, he resorted to his final question, ready to cry, though he kept it back, his eyes hard as his captain's were, "Did you forget...the promise we made?" His captain stared at him; in shock? Disbelief? Disgust? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that Tezuka wasn't answering, and his heart felt like it had shattered. He slowly closed his eyes into their smile, hoping his voice was level, "I'll see you tomorrow, _buchou_." And he darted out the door, not bothering to look back, grabbing his shoes when he passed them.

Fuji had run as far as he could. He considered going home, even to the St. Rudolph dorms, only to find he couldn't. So he walked. All the way, he cried, though the rain hid most of it. He ended up in the red light district. He came. At that point, the tennis player couldn't bring himself to think clearly, and accepted the hand of kindness to take him in for the night. As he sipped at the water, he found himself telling his story, mumbling in a way that he distinctly reminded himself of Ibu and caused him to smile through the tears, "He broke his promise...three years. I've waited three years, for this. I did as he asked of me...held myself back on and off the court...my desires to seduce him...to be seduced. Allowed Keigo to believe he was meant for Tezuka...everything... It drove me mad...but I remembered our promise...and did as we said we would. Just to have him break it."

He never got a look at the man's face, and if he did, he couldn't remember it. He wasn't sure when he ended up on a bed either; he knew he felt dizzy, and oddly relaxed, despite the hands that were roaming his body. He had begun to lose feeling to his arms as well, as he realized he couldn't push the man off of him. The body didn't budge; only began to raise his shirt. With a startled gasp, the tensai had grabbed his shirt out of instinct, only to have it torn from his grip -that he had found to be weaker than usual- and casually discarded. The rest of his uniform followed suit, leaving the boy shivering on the bed; cold, wet, and looking up with glazing blue eyes. The voice told him to relax, it wouldn't hurt if he did as he was told. He tried to listen, but he was still suffering from a violent cold he'd just recovered from and being in the rain. The tears wouldn't stop either. Especially when he felt his lower body lifted off the bed and felt a pain sear through his lower body at the unfamiliar penetration. He cried, begged, tried to reason with the person doing it all to him, with little success. It wasn't long before he lost consciousness.

_Tuesday, I am fading..._

The next morning, he couldn't move. He wanted out. He wanted to get to school. God how he'd wanted to get away. It didn't happen though. In and out, people came in. He assumed they were the man's friends, and cursed himself for not being able to distinguish the assumed hand of kindness from the actual hand of greed. Eiji had always warned him-joking of course- that his looks would get him into trouble one day. He laughed bitterly to himself, _Yeah...you were right, Eiji._ He remained motionless and oblivious to the events that occured a majority of the day, his mind still somewhat hazy. He was sure he had caught another cold, again swearing softly to himself. When he was able to feel his limbs, he tried walking, finding the pain unbearable at first, but forced himself to continue until it felt...somewhat normal. He looked over himself in a vanity; sickened by what had happened to his once porcelien skin. Bruises had formed around the base of his neck where he had been held down. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but there was also a cut above his eyes, just under his hair line. The blood was drying, so he assumed it had happened during his hazy wake up moments. He tried to clean himself somewhat, ultimately disturbed by the nail imprints along the inside of his thighs, and the exceptionally dark bruise on his waist. He dressed in what was left of his uniform; the t-shirt in rags from being ripped the night before. Luckily his windbreaker jacket was still in tact, as were the pants. He dressed carefully and sat down to contemplate what had happened, what would happen if he didn't get out, what would happen if he did get out, and what people would _say_ if he got away.

He stayed that way for what seemed eternity...until the man came home. With another friend. Panic set in immediately, remembering the sickening feelings from the night before and that morning. They had been surprised to find him awake and moving. Even more so to see him sitting so seemingly calmly on the couch. He held still, noticing they hadn't bothered closing the door behind them. He watched them, timed them. They made their way to him, and he held still, until he was sure they were at a safe distance, and darted for the door. Neither were able to get to it before him, and he had already gotten into an elevator by the time they had gotten into the hall.

Ready to cry once more, Fuji slid down the walls of the elevator in a corner, hugging his knees tightly to his chest and watching the counter. _Fifth floor...fourth floor..._ So they had been at the top. He thought over the man. He was certain he had seen him somewhere before. Why couldn't he remember? _Second floor...first floor...ding._ He jumped up at the bell, and quickly ran out of the elevator and out the front door. He knew he had gotten stares, but he didn't care. He ran as fast as he could until he was well out of the red-light district before he even considered stopping. He turned down an alley and kneeled over, using his side against the wall as a brace, panting for breath and gripping his legs. Keeping his head down, he began to run again, despite the pain.

_It's just like tennis practice...if we don't finish, we get Penal Tea... Or worse, extra laps. _He kept those thoughts going through his head, smartly taking back streets and alley short cuts to avoid people. Though it was sunset at the time, and population had decreased, he knew that plenty of people from Seigaku and other schools liked staying out late. He avoided burger shops, tennis courts, sports stores, and anywhere else he could think that someone might see him that knew him. Finally, he found his most recent safeplace; an abandoned park. It was scheduled to be torn down in a few weeks to make way for a new one, so no one was allowed in the area. That never stopped him from stopping back to settle back on the swing, or hide in the tunnels, which he could amazingly still crawl into. He spent the night curled up in the swing, and only moved the next day to hide when people started walking by. As the population again decreased, he slowly made his way through the alley ways until he found one of his other favorite spots. Again a park. This one special though. He smiled to himself as he limped towards the swing and sat down in pain. This was where had constantly come whenever he needed to think of something; with so few people coming through, it made it ideal and quiet, and made him wonder why he hadn't come here in place of the other park.

He didn't have long to wonder, as he heard someone running towards the park. He didn't bother moving; he just assumed that it was someone on an afternoon run. It was too fast to be Kaido or Inui on their after practice run, maybe Kamio, but he doubted it. This was too far out from Fudomine...so he had nothing to worry about, ultimately. When the running faded, he didn't look up; just kept his bowed until he heard the panting and chanced to look up a little. He was met by the familiar Seigaku windbreaker pants. With a frown, he looked up completely, to find Tezuka starring at him in shock. He tried to smile, but found it hurt to do so, settling with half of the taunting smile as he struggled to stand. He knew he was still bleeding, knew how horrible he must have looked. He tried to speak, finding it even harder to do than it was to smile, "Ku..ni...mit...su..." He knew it must have sounded like a question with how forced it had been, but he didn't care. The minute he tried to walk to his friend, he collapsed, and was again taken into darkness. He felt someone catch him, heard his name, but he couldn't find the strength to move, or open his eyes. All he knew...was he hurt. And he wanted it to stop. _Not again...please not again,_ he moaned softly, at the thought of going through the previous days again, before taken completely by unconsciousness.

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep..._

* * *

TBC... 

I've discovered the power and awesomeness of adding rulers! So. Um. Yeah. Reviews Updates.

Enjoy, and if you find any mistakes, please tell me TT-TT


	3. Tezuka's Answerless Night

**Disclaimer: **If I have to tell you 'I don't own these boys, I just find ways to torture them', then you need help. Cause if I **did** own this...there'd be lots more yaoi in it. AND LOTS MORE TORTURE. (You can NOT tell me something didn't happen to half the tennis players when they were kids.)

**AN**: If it's gone unnoticed, I'm hopping between Tezuka's PoV and Fuji's PoV. Anywho. This isn't as evil as the last chapter, so by all means, enjoy -hearts-

**_And to those that review this story, I HEART YOU A LOT._**

**_

* * *

_**Lucky for Tezuka, his parents were out for the week on an anniversary cruise, and he'd managed to avoid running into anyone on his way home; especially Yuuta. Dealing with worried players was one thing. Dealing with a currently deranged and upset sibling of Fuji's was a living hell. He shuddered at that thought as he opened the door to his house, being careful not to hurt the tensai anymore than he already appeared to be. There were dried blood stains all over the jersey, a sight that made the captain clench his teeth as a method to keep calm. He shifted the body a bit when he closed the door and started up to his room. The movement caused the body to shudder, although it seemed to be more of a flinch. Tezuka could only sigh. 

He set the once moremotionless body on his bed carefully, and watched him turn onto his side with another moan. With a regretful look, he began removing the ruined jersey, starting with his torso. It looked alright...aside from dried blood stains and an akward looking shade of black around the waist that was covered by the waistband of the pants. He cleaned the torso best he could, finding a darkening bruise around the base of the player's neck and ribcage as well. He wouldn't doubt that a few of the ribs had cracked. He pushed the morbid thoughts aside and dressed the boy in a silk night shirt. He took the time to clean the angel's face as well. _Even when he's in pain...no. Focus._ Tezuka shook his head, to clear the thoughts once more, and moved to his lower body. Now was not the time to be thinking like that. He wasn't certain he could control himself if he did. When the clothes had been removed, he lost feeling in his legs, and had to grip his dresser to keep from falling. While the shin and calves were still in decent condition, aside from scrapes that he assumed had happened from a fall, the waist and thighs were a mess. The waist was badly bruised, as were the outside of his thighs, and the inside bore cresent scratches, along with fineline ones that had possibly come from a needle-maybe sharp nails- and some that were deep enough to have been caused by a pocket knife. There also appeared to be a burn on his back, right above the tailbone, along with more deep red scars on his back. Jaw clenched, he carefully cleaned the rest of his friend's body and finished dressing him in decent clothing. He took a moment to look over himself and noted that he had gotten himself dirty in the process. With a sigh, he wandered off to take a shower and throw his uniform, and what was left of his friend's, in the washer when he was finished. When he returned, he looked over the bed, realizing it was still bloody as well. He carefully settled the tensai against a wall and changed the sheets out before returning him to the bed. Surprisingly, Fuji stayed unconscious the entire time. His eyes then strayed to his phone. _Now or never..._. He picked up the phone and pushed speed dial.

"Moshi moshi? Fuji residence."

Of course it would be Yuuta.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yuuta-kun..." Silence. "I found him."

"If you do so much as---"

"I wouldn't." The growling threat ceased, "But...I think someone else did." And promptly returned.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean! I'm coming to get him!" There was a sudden commotion in the background; he assumed to be the rest of the family.

"I don't think--"

"I'm fine, Yuuta-chan..."

The line went quiet and Tezuka looked over his shoulder. Syusuke was smiling up at him from the freshly changed bed, "Really...I was just outside for too long and lost track of time."

"Give him the phone." The captain was quick to listen to the growled threat. Syusuke took it without a single complaint, and just kept smiling, "Neh, Yuuta-chan I don't threaten Mizuki-kun anymore, so you don't threaten Tezuka-buchou...no, I'm fine, really, why? Hurt? Neh, I got caught during the rush hours and got a little battered, why? No, Tezuka-buchou didn't touch me, aside from cleaning me up. I can't really move though. I got sick again and---...yes, I know I shouldn't have gone out in the rain after getting over a cold. That won't be necessary. I'll be at school tomo--...yes, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Tezuka could only imagine what the younger of the two was ranting about to recieve those answers, but at the mention of school, he cut in, "No, you won't Syusuke. I'll take you home after practice, or you'll stay here." He heard Yuuta agree with him that time and Syusuke gave up, "Alright...neh, Yuuta-chan. Ask kaasan to pick up some wasabi rolls from Taka-san, kay? Thanks...I love you, too...alright, I will...bai bai."

He clicked the phone and smiled up at Tezuka, "He apologizes for yelling at you, and wants you to deliver an apology to Oishi for hitting him...nani?" Blue eyes opened curiously when the captain sat down on the edge of the bed and began to stroke his head softly, "Syusuke...what really happened? What were you thinking, going out in the cold in your condition?"

"What happened...well, happened...and I had to know."

"...You don't get burns from crowded streets and trains. During rush hour or not, that isn't possible." He continued petting the hair, trying to keep him calm, "The scratches were too fine...too deep, some of them...and the bruises...Syusuke?"

"N-nani?" A flinch when the bruise was brushed, and a stutter in his answer. Something that never happened. Nor did he ever tremble as he was now, "You're shaking."

"I-it's cold..." The blankets were pulled tighter around the body, "Maybe...I shouldn't have been outside that long..." A squeak slipped past the lips when a cover was thrown over him--also something that never happened-- and the head poked out as a newborn kitten would. Tezuka shook his head and sat next to his friend once more, leaning on the headboard, "We'll figure something out...you can stay here for the week. We'll think of something to tell the others later...tell your family, too, and hopefully buy us both some time to avoid Yuuta-kun's wrath..." The only sign that his friend had heard him was a soft, childish giggle, as the body turned to find a comfortable sleeping position; soon settling with using Tezuka's lap as a pillow. He smiled softly, petting the brown hair, "You know...you scared everyone pretty badly. Eiji wouldn't cooperate at all."

"...Even for Oishi?"

"Even for Oishi."

"...Gomen, buchou..." He shrank further into the blankets, yawning behind them, "Neh...I'm tired...so...tired." It wasn't long after the words left him that he was fast asleep, curled around his captain's legs and using his lap as a pillow. The position had earned a fond smile, and a repressing sigh. Tezuka settled with staying up against his headboard, until he too fell asleep, thinking the entire time; _I have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow..._

* * *

Da-da-da-daaaaaaaan! ...I heart Dan. Right. Remember, stories love reviews -heart- 


	4. Tezuka's Morning of Chaos

**Disclaimer:** Stop reminding me they aren't mine ;.;! -cries a river-

**AN:** This chapter is kinda from Tezuka's view, like the last one. The next ones in Fuji'sview...for...um...reasons that you'll see later. Anywho. I HEART YOU ALL FOR READING!

* * *

The next morning, Tezuka was shaken awake to a smiling face, and a taunting voice, "Neh, Buchou, you really are hard to wake up! Let's go, I want to get there early! Oh! And I put all your books in your tennis bag already! So let's go!" His glasses were slipped onto his face, while Fuji was explaining and then stood back with his usual appearance. The captain looked over him in doubt; the day before the tensai could barely move. Now he was walking around as perfect as ever. Except he had..."borrowed" the captain's spare uniform. That worried him.

"Syusuke...you can't be serious."

"About what?"

"...You're in no condition to perform in the ranking matches."

Syusuke gave him a blank look, then slowly opened his eyes with a hard glare; one that could rival Tezuka's natural ice glare, "I'm not going to give up my spot. Nor will I risk missing a chance to play against you. Not this time." The tone made Tezuka doubt he was talking to his tensai, and wonder what he was talking about. Fuji had never played him in a ranking match, and he certainly wasn't going to that day...the tensai was only set to play Kikumaru. The tone worried him more than the assumed reason behind it. Even when he'd been angry before, Fuji never had a growl in his voice. It began to worry him again.

"Syusuke, you're not--" He tried to explain, only to get a growl.

"It's none of your concern!" He snapped and turned sharply, heading for the door and took Tezuka's bag with him. The captain sighed, quickly getting dressed and running after his friend. Fuji was waiting for him at the door, smiling once more, as he usually did. It made Tezuka wonder if he had imagined their small argument...maybe he was just too stressed over his friend's behavior. He looked over the tensai, and blinked. He was still holding his tennis bag.

"Syusuke."

"Hai, buchou?" The cheerful voice was back.

"That isn't your bag."

Syusuke blinked, looking at the bag on his shoulder, "Neh...oh yeah Yuuta-chan took my bag for me!" He handed the bag on his shoulder to it's owner, smiling brightly, "Gomen, buchou!"

"Yuuta did what?...Syusuke..." The warning didn't phase the boy at all; he kept smiling as he always did, answering cheerfully, "I called him before I woke you up and asked him to take my things to the club house before he went back to his dorm!"

"...You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I call--"

"I meant about the matches...you're still limping." He chose his words carefully that time.

"...I can do it. I promise."

Tezuka gave him a searching look. The reaction was certainly different.. Cobalt eyes gave him a pleading stare; one that Tezuka could only shake his head towards. At least he wasn't snapping any more. If he had, the captain definitely would have been worried. With a defeated sigh, he put a hand on the tensai's shoulder, leading him out, "If I see so much as a stumble. I'm taking you out. Understood?"

"Hai! Arigatou, buchou!" Fuji hugged him tightly before he fell back into step. The captain shook his had once more, keeping his arm draped around the thin shoulders. He expected to be pushed aside, or for the boy to twist away; Fuji just hummed and went along with it without a single complaint. Tezuka took it as a good sign and went along with him without problems. Though he continued contemplating the argument. He was certain it had been a hallucination. Fuji had _actually_ glared and snapped at him. While he was fairly sure he deserved it, it hadn't been for what he should have been snapped at for. If it had been about Monday's incident...he would have understood far better. But it wasn't. It was about the ranking matches. They didn't even really matter. Tezuka wouldn't have gone to their final game without their tensai, even if it meant rescheduling the ranking matches. He looked up then, starring at the sky; it looked ready to start pouring. He had a feeling he'd be rescheduling the last half whether he wanted to or not. At the same time, though, he had to admit, he also wanted a chance to play Syusuke. They _had_ been waiting for almost a full three years. And he'd never forget the promise he made. Ever.

Could that have been the promise Fuji had refered to on Monday? he wondered silently to himself, returning his questioning gaze to the smiling boy. He was acting as he always did; smiling at everyone, waving at everyone...that was pretty normal. He still had a slight limp in his step, but Tezuka found it wise not to mention it to him. The last thing he needed was for Fuji to start snapping again. After a few minutes of walking in silence, the tensai made him stop and began to rummage through his captain's bag. He got an odd look, as a bag of wasabi shrimp flavored chips were produced from the bag and the boy began walking once more. Tezuka fell back into step with him, eyeing the product suspiciously, "What are those and why are they in my bag?"

"I left them at your house on Monday. Eiji-chan got them for me last week and said that he thought I'd really like them!" The answer left Tezuka quiet as they continued towards the train station, and took the bag as they boarded. Fuji promptly started whining, trying to get them back, though his captain quickly hid them near the bottom of his bag, where he found more of the interesting chips. He pouted as they began the ride; something that only Tezuka was able to notice.

As the train began crowding, the smaller body cringed, moving notably closer to his friend until he was able to shield himself between the window and his friend's body. Tezuka looked down at him oddly, muttering quietly, "Syusuke? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes...I'm fine. I just...didn't want to get seperated." The reply was breathless, the body shaking lightly and hiding against his friend. Tezuka took a light hold of his shoulders, trying to steady himself when the train took off, and get his friend to look up at him. When it failed, he sighed and dedicated himself to keeping his friend shielded. If Fuji didn't want to be around other people, there would be a problem. Switching classes often involved pushing through crowds, as did lunch. Classes wouldn't be...too bad. He hoped.

Once off the train, he found it increasingly harder to get Fuji to look at him, until he offered him the odd flavored chips once more. The boy squealed and took them back, happily snacking again. Tezuka could only shake his head as they walked into the school, remaining oblivious to everything else until he noticed Fuji had stopped moving-although still munching happily-, then that the courts were dead silent. He looked over the members of the tennis club with his usual iced glare; the regulars were the only ones that didn't back off of the fence, and Oishi was giving him a grateful smile. A sign that Momo and Kaido, or one of the other unlikely doubles had been giving him trouble in the captain's absense, or that someone was missing and he needed help controlling everyone. Probably the latter... His question was answered by a highpitched squeal of delight, "Fujiko!"

Out of instinct, and partial panic, he grabbed the confused tensai's shoulder and quickly pulled him aside, as Eiji divided right at the spot Fuji had once been standing. The red head looked up with watery blue eyes, pouting and lip trembling, "Buchou! That's not fair! It's MY turn to hug Fujiko!" Eiji promptly bounced back up, despite Oishi telling him to calm down, and threw his arms around Fuji, squeezing him tightly. Fuji took a few seconds, his body stiff-something he was sure Tezuka and Eiji noticed-before he hugged his friend back. At first, it was only a light hug, but it was obvious that he had begun to cling to the slightly taller boy. From where they were standing, and how they were positioned, only Eiji or Tezuka could have noticed the tears on the brim of the tensai's eyes. Tezuka began to worry, although Eiji didn't seem to notice, all too happy to see his friend. After a while, Tezuka felt the beginning buzz of a migrain, and threated the acrobat with 50 laps, plus what the team had to run, if he didn't let go of the tensai and get to work. When Fuji had been released, there was no sign at all of the tears. Ryuzaki-sensei even gave the boy a hug, frowning down on him somewhat, but overall glad to see him. Tezuka saw her whisper something to the tensai, who nodded with a reassuring smile, and then wave after her as she resumed her place of watching over practice. He then turned to his captain, and waved just as sweetly, with a taunting, "Buchou, you're team awaits your commands!"

The familiar throbbing vein began to reappear, and the other regulars quickly backed off, though Fuji just waved and went to inspect the board for the Ranking Match line-up. He really could be a handful. Tezuka just hoped it started raining before it got to Fuji and Kikumaru's match.

* * *

TBC...

Argh...I'll try to get back in the rythm of updating once a day for all of them, but I'm having a hectic time at home x.x. So, I promise, I'll try to get back in the swing of things, but if it fails, I'm apologizing in advance;;;.


	5. Fuji's Morning of Insecurity

**Disclaimer:** Stop reminding me they aren't mine ;;! -cries a river-

**AN:** This chapter is kinda from Tezuka's view, like the last one. The next two or three will be from Fuji's, because I want the Ranking Matches centered on him, and then have Tezuka's insights on them. So...um. Wheeee. Enjoy!

* * *

Fuji looked over the board happily. Eiji was always fun to play against, and now he was going to find out if he could do it in pain. While the thought shouldn't have amused him, the more he thought of playing the acrobat in his condition, the more he wanted to start laughing. It would be fun to prove that he could still torment all of them in his current condition.

The tensai blinked a bit as the thought processed. Since when had _he_ been so vengeful? Sure, the tensai was a bit sadistic, but never to the point he'd hurt Eiji. No, that was reserved for Mizuki. The idea of the scheming manager caused him to growl softly, with new ideas of vengeance flooding his mind of what he could do if Yuuta really did blow out his shoulder with the Twist Spin Shot. It would be like Tezuka all over again...their sempais had been so jealous of his talent...and his favor in Yamato-buchou's eyes. Did that give them any right to hurt him like that? Because of them, Tezuka would never be able to reach his best...even with the repeatitive treatment. If only he could find them now. He wouldn't let them get away with it. Tezuka deserved so much better...wait. Tezuka? ...Yuuta? The homicidal thoughts subsided, leaving the tensai shocked. Looking around, he made sure no one was following him, and quickly darted to the shower rooms. He still had time before his match right. He wasn't sure how long he had spent in those thoughts, but he was scared.

Reaching his destination, he locked himself in one of the bathroom stalls, and slid down the wall. Since when did _he_ plot revenge that thoroughly. He gripped his head, drawing his knees up to his chest, as the images of what he could do, and possibly would do, if he saw the people. Disfigurement, mutilation, menacing deformities, and a very common companion of blood in each thought. Blood... The flashes changed drastically; soon showing him what had happened Monday night. He began shaking, he knew he was, and hugged himself tightly. If his thoughts kept leading back to that, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance in his match against Eiji.

_**Unless...you let me take control.**_

Fuji froze. His hands were still clamped tight over his ears; the only thing he could hear was his heart pounding. No one was with him. No one. Where was the voice coming from then? He didn't have long to think about it, as a door creaked open and his mind ran away with him again. He wasn't in the stall anymore, not curled up in the corner in a fetal position. He was sitting on the couch again. The eloborate couch from the apartment he had run out of. He looked over his shoulder. There was the door, half opened--or was it half closed? Normally, he could muse himself over things like that for hours. When the door creaked again, though, he jumped, and started backing up. He knew there was no where to hide...and he doubted he'd be able to slip by the man again. Not this time. Tricks only worked once, after all. He had learned that in the middle of the night.

_When Fuji had regained consciousness, in the middle of the first night, he had been sore. He wanted to cry, or scream, or something. Anything to wake up from the nightmare he thought he was in. A pair of arms around his waist quickly deminished all thoughts of being in a nightmare. They were heavy, seemingly strong arms. He knew from earlier experiances, he was too small to push the man off. Even if he had been in a drug induced state, it was obvious that he was much smaller. It wouldn't have mattered, either way. With the way he felt, he didn't think he would be moving any time soon. Still, he forced himself to try, and managed to slide out of the grip without waking the man. He stood, gripping the end of the bed to keep from falling. He didn't dare risk turning the light on, nor did he risk looking for his uniform in the dark._

_Instead, he slowly sank to the floor, being sure not to cause any noise. Nothing wanted to register properly. No matter how many times he told himself what happened, he couldn't register it. Rather...he didn't want to. He tried moving away from the bed, biting back a happy sigh when he felt his clothes. He recognized the material, and hugged it to his chest. Looking around, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, eventually finding his way into the living room and onto a couch. That was his first mistake, as he soon learned._

_The minute he lounged out on the couch, he heard movement from the bedroom, and had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from groaning. He knew his body wouldn't take another round of what happened. For some reason, a part of him, though he could get away. There was mistake two. Before he could move, the light flicked on, and an iron grip found his arm and forced him upright. The voice hissed instructions as the owner dragged him back to the bedroom; the teenager cried the entire time._

"Fuji!"

He heard his name, and slowly began to snap out of his moment. He wasn't sure when or how, but he had been pulled out of the stall, and moved into the actual shower room. He did know, however, that he was soaking wet. He shook his head in an attempt to dry off somewhat, and then looked up. His captain looked down at him, holding a shower head in his left hand and a towel in his right. Fuji blinked, a bit confused, then slowly began to blush, looking down. The starter jersey had been removed, leaving the tensai almost naked; tainted body exposed should anybody walk in.

"B-buchou...um...can I..."

"Everyone else is running." Tezuka kneeled down, reaching over to dry the boy's hair, "No one's going to see you."

"...Gomen." The eyes fell downcast as the body was gently pampered in a baby-like manner.

"You didn't do anything--"

"--For running off." Fuji kept his eyes downcast, especially when he felt his captain cease the pampering. Tezuka merely sighed, and resumed drying the body off, "It's fine. If you want me to cancel your matches, I can see what I can do."

"That isn't fair to anyone else though."

"Fuji."

Fuji winced at the tone in his captain's voice, quickly quieting down. He heard the sigh of apology, but didn't bother responding to it. He contemplated telling his captain about what had happened before he'd run off, though he didn't get the chance to.

"I don't mean to yell," the tensai quieted down when his captain began talking, "You know I don't. I just...don't know what to do with you, Fuji. After last night, I'm not sure what I _could_ do. You hardly let anyone onto anything as it was...then this week happens...and it's worse." Tezuka looked at him, giving him an honest glance as he finished drying the boy, "I don't want you hurting yourself, Fuji."

"...I told you, you can call me Syusuke. And I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, but nothing's changed." Fuji smiled up at his captain, taking the jersey when it was offered, "I'm still the same Fuji Syusuke. Promise."

Tezuka gave him a searching look, and the tensai could only hope that his smile didn't falter. He assumed it didn't when the captain gave him a small half-smile, "I suppose you're going to prove it, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." The knowing smile didn't falter once, though he did notice Tezuka shake his head, and gave a soft laugh, "I think I win this time, buchou.One game to love." He waved sweetly at his confused captain before wandering back towards the tennis courts. Fuji knew Tezuka didn't believe him, the last comment was just to throw his captain off and keep him from asking too many questions. The tensai sighed, looking over the match board again then at the sky. Still sunny...just a few clouds. Hopefully the rain would hold off...he just had to prove, that he could still be one of the best in Seigaku despite hiscondition.

* * *

**TBC**

I'll get another chapter up in a little while. I've been neglecting this one far too much. -tear-

_Next Chapter: Fuji almost suffers a breakdown in the middle of his matches, and the pain begins to catch up with him. Tezuka has a very important choice to make for the tensai._


	6. Fuji's Breakdown

**Disclaimer:** Stop reminding me they aren't mine ;.;! -cries a river-

**AN:** So. Fuji-centric again. Le har. -wags tail- I really shouldn't enjoy writing this, but it's fun. -sweatdrop-

* * *

The morning matches had gone well. Fuji didn't bother abusing his victims today. It was too risky. Everyone had their eyes on him; especially Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki. Of course...after missing for two days, it had to have been expected. Most of the tennis members were just glad he was back, except the ones he ended up playing, of course, and the other regulars. While they didn't have exact details as to what was going on, Fuji knew they were probably trying to get answers out of Tezuka. Especially Inui. Every time he chanced to look at the data player, he had his head down and was scribbling furiously, while the captain looked ready to order him another hundred laps or so. As long as he didn't say anything....

At that moment, Fuji was in the middle of a match with Arai. Distracted by his thoughts, he almost missed a chance ball, and quickly resumed his game. The hopeful second year was quickly shattered, though he still thanked his sempai for the match and took his loss without grudge. It was normal when playing someone who had been a regular for so long. Fuji could only smile after him, and wander off to find his water bottle. It was offered to him by Eiji, who was bouncing up and down in anticipation, "Fujiko! Our match is after the break!"

"Saa, it is, isn't it, Eiji-chan?" Fuji smiled at him, earning a squeal and another tight hug. He tried not to wince, but the hugs he got really were getting too tight. The first time Eiji had hugged him, Fuji had almost started crying from the pain it shot through his body, and then the pains of conditioning after so long...he was surprised he hadn't cried. He didn't mind though. So far, he had proven beyond thoroughly that he could still beat everyone down without trying. But at that moment, he needed a small...word with the data player.

Still smiling ever so innocently, he came up behind Tezuka and Inui, keeping quiet to listen to their exchange.

"You seem protective of the information, buchou." Inui didn't look up from his notes, "You won't even tell me where you found him? You two either had a serious fight, or something absolutely_ horrible_ happened to Fuji. Which is it?"

"For the last time, Inui. He got sick. I was just taking care of him."

"According to Yuuta-kun, he never came home. And if I remember right, you fled from the scene."

"It's rude to eavesdrop."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was merely passing by."

Fuji looked amused. Tezuka was doing quite well to cover up. He decided it was time to save his precious captain at that point, and tapped Inui lightly on the shoulder. The data player spun around, snapping his notebook closed with an accusing look. The tensai put up his hands in defense to show he was innocent, "I didn't read. I promise. I was watching the match."

Inui nodded after a moment. Fuji never lied. If he had read something, he would have told them he had, or made a comment about how amusing the information was. He smiled up at the data player, "Saa, actually. I wanted to talk to you for a moment, Inui. If Tezuka-buchou doesn't mind me stealing you for a few minutes." He looked up at his captain in a taunting smile. Tezuka merely glared at him, and turned back to the game. He took that as a good sign and beckoned Inui to follow him. He led him around the back of the club house, looking around to make sure they hadn't been followed, and Kaidou wasn't lurking about.

"If you're worried about Kaoru, he's taking his board shift. Momoshiro is with Echizen. Oishi is helping Kikumaru condition. Taka-san is in the middle of a match. You just saw Tezuka-buchou. Not that he should matter--"

"Ah. But he does." Fuji smiled, suppressing his urge to be utterly sadistic to the data player, "Because Tezuka-buchou does know. And you and I both know he won't crack under pressure. So, don't you think you're wasting your time?"

"I may be. But the buchou is also tired." Inui pushed his glasses up, countering the verbal assaults with his own, "Tezuka-buchou lets his guard down when he is tired...and then you throw in his habit to worry, that he picked up from Oishi over the past couple of days."

"But you're forgetting something, Inui."

The data player looked up, finding the cobalt blue eyes smiling at him, almost evilly. The tensai's voice was still the same, sweet tone it always was, though there was something dark dripping behind the boy's voice, "I'm not tired. Nor do I worry. Therefore. If I find out you've continued wearing him down...I'll personally deliver you into a world of humiliation. Beyond your _wildest_ imagination, Inui."

He almost smirked when the data player took a cautionary step back, and waved sweetly, returning towards the courts. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about Inui provoking Tezuka anymore. Even he wasn't desperate enough for data after that threat, right? And if he was...well... Fuji shuddered a bit.

**_All the better for me._**

Fuji stopped in his tracks, chancing to look around. The freshman trio was by the board, cowering in fear from Kaidou. Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter and her friend were by B-Court, waiting for Echizen's return. Tezuka was still watching the D-Court matches...no one was near him. He was sure he heard the voice though. Just like before, it had been a fleeting voice, lasting for barely a second; just long enough to get out an opinion, then vanish. He considered telling Tezuka, again, only to find that Oishi had moved next to their captain, and Kikumaru was waiting for him on the court. Self assurance had fled again. Forcing himself not to sigh, Fuji happily entered the court, spinning his racquet about his wrist, the same way Eiji did.

The acrobat squealed happily at this, "Fujiko remembered!"

Fuji chuckled, pulling a ball from his pocket, "Of course I did, Eiji-chan."

Before he served, a thought struck him. Tezuka wanted proof that he could play like this, right? He should see it up close. He turned to the fence, "Buchou, why don't you judge this match?"

Oishi looked confused, and Tezuka looked between ready to choke him, and ready to fall over. Eiji agreed whole-heartedly, and began bouncing on his tip-toes, pleading with the captain to judge. Tezuka gave in with a sigh; Fuji knew he was getting a headache. He was loving every minute of it, too. He waved at the captain, sweetly, and Tezuka sighed again.

"Best of one set match. Fuji to serve."

Fuji gave the fuzzy ball a small bounce, thinking on what serve to use. In the end, he chose a normal, overhand serve, deciding it was best to save the tormenting, and took to mid-court. Just as he predicted, Eiji attempted to get the ball past him from that point, he had stopped. A simple Magic Volley saved him, and gained him a point.

"15-love."

"Nyahn! Fujiko's doing perfect!" Eiji didn't seem to mind losing the point, he was scolding Oishi from where he was, and completely ignoring the score called out, "And you said he might be out of it!"

Oishi gave an apologetic wave, gesturing for the red head to turn around. Fuji didn't wait long. The second Eiji turned around; the ball was already on his side of the court. Before he could hit it, it vanished. He blinked, "Hoi? Using a Disappearing Serve! That's not fair, Fujiko!"

"30-love."

Fuji just smiled, getting ready to use the serve again, "All's fair in love and tennis, Eiji."

Eiji grinned at the twist in the quote and began bouncing a bit. Fuji bounced the ball once, ready to spin it. So...Oishi thought he was having problems adjusting did he? He'd just have to prove the doubting player wrong. By crushing his doubles partner. The Disappearing Serve was sent, this time Eiji had followed it, but it hit it too hard. It bounced off of the fence, and the red head pouted.

"40-love."

"I'm going to break it, nyahn!" He declared matter-of-factly, crouching down a bit, still bouncing. Fuji decided it was ok to give him another chance at the serve, and gave him what he wanted. The perfect Vanishing Serve. He smiled when it was sent back and Eiji had jumped back into position. He returned it, good for him. Not good enough, this time.

Almost carelessly, Fuji gave him a chance ball. Everyone on the sidelines drew in a sharp breath, and Eiji had to force himself not to use a smash. Fuji smiled. They learned well. The return was a simple one, and Fuji took his last point with his Tsubame Gaeshi. If he couldn't use one Triple Counter, he'd use another.

"Game Fuji. 1 game to love."

"Nya! Fujiko's serious off the bat!" Eiji looked happy; not at all bothered that he had lost the first game so quickly, "I better play serious too, nya!"

"You should. It wouldn't be fun if you didn't." The smile didn't falter when Eiji served and dashed to the net. He was use to the acrobat's serve and volley. He returned it as he had originally planned. Cross-court. The Diving Volley came into play, and Eiji was back in center position to jump either way. But Eiji always forgot...about his back court. Fuji smiled at his friend, lobbing it over his head, and causing the boy to back up to hit it, then hitting it cross-court to the back corner.

"Love-15."

Eiji pouted, but didn't seem too bothered by it aside from that, as he pulled out another ball to serve. He faltered though, when a shadow came over the court, and both players looked up. Clouds had begun to form. Out the corner of his eye, Fuji saw Oishi look at Tezuka. He looked ready to call the match off.

"Tezuka--"

"It's not raining, yet." The comment made Oishi and Tezuka look at him, and Eiji jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah! Not raining, yet, nyahn! I want to finish my service game!"

Oishi sighed, Tezuka gave the acrobat a silencing glare, which Eiji ignored and bounced his tennis ball to serve, "Fujiko, ready!"

"Always." Fuji smiled. He knew Eiji couldn't argue with him. Especially if Oishi didn't say anything first. All the better to crush both of them. Beat Eiji; give Oishi a guilt trip...perfect. He played the next few points out, letting their scores even out.

"40-all."

When the last serve came, he took the point on the return, with a seemingly half-hearted Jack Knife. Eiji just barely managed to dodge it, following the path it took. The ball had left a mark in the corner it had been aimed for, and was now lodged in the fence. He blinked, and looked back at his best friend, to find that he was already getting ready to serve. Tezuka hadn't even made the call yet, and Eiji had to dodge the serve as well, noticing that ball as well got lodged in the fence behind him. Fuji was serving hard...really hard.

"Fujiko...?"

Eiji looked over at Tezuka and Oishi, confused and scared. Fuji had never actually tried to target him before...but it was fun. He began wondering why he'd never thought of it before. If it was fun to target someone he hated, like Mizuki and Kirihara...it was absolutely exhilarating to target someone this close. He pulled another ball from his pocket, ignoring that Tezuka still hadn't called the score, and was trying to get Eiji off the court. He wasn't even aware that it had begun to rain. He just wanted to prove he was still the best there was. Even over Tezuka if he had to. Just as he threw the ball to serve, he felt a familiar shiver that always came before the fleeting voice.

**_Yes...let us crush him as well._**

Fuji finally snapped out of his daze, when he heard the voice, and looked up at the sky. He was sitting on his knees, he wasn't sure why, but he slowly stood up. The rain had gotten heavier; most of the courts were deserted by now. Except this one. He looked towards the gate, finding Eiji struggling against Oishi and Tezuka trying to get the other members away from the court. Why in the world was everyone so intent on getting in the court. Fuji cocked his head to the side, opening his eyes to look over all of them. Obviously it still had its effect, as everyone -save Tezuka, Oishi and Eiji- took a couple of steps back. Even Echizen and Coach Ryuzaki had backed up, and Eiji had stopped struggling, looking ready to cry. Or maybe he already was. The thought was shrugged off, and a confused look was thrown at Tezuka. He wasn't sure what he'd done, but whatever it was, was scaring everyone. His captain came over to him, looking worried. Obviously Fuji had done _something_.

"Buchou?"

"Fuji...are you ok?"

Fuji could only blink. Why wouldn't he be? Tezuka picked up his arm, and the tensai flinched; more at the pain than being touched. ...Pain? Looking down, he found his arm a bloodied mess, with a broken racquet hanging loosely from his other hand. The sight caused him a sick feeling, slowly beginning to remember and understand what he'd done.

_"Fujiko..." Eiji whimpered, unable to do much else but dodge the raining power serves. Fuji was powerful. He'd proved that plenty of times, but he'd never used the power on his team mates. Eiji backed up a few steps, looking over at Oishi and Tezuka. They were trying to keep the rest of the team away from the court, and get them inside as it began raining harder._

_"Buchou...Oishi..."_

_They looked over. Eiji had turned his back on the tensai, looking hurt and confused, "Fujiko's not listening...something's wrong..."_

_"...No there isn't..." Fuji gripped his racket. The other three 3rd years turned to look at him. He had his head down, gripping his racquet tightly in his right hand, and a tennis ball in the other, "Nothing's...wrong..."_

_"Fujiko--" Tezuka put a hand over Eiji's mouth, motioning for Oishi to come grab him. The minute Oishi left the gate, the other regulars tried to run in, stopped in their tracks by a harsh bark from Tezuka, telling them to get away from the fence, and get the younger club members inside._

_"Nya! Fujiko needs help!" Eiji tried to squirm away from Oishi. The grip around the acrobat's waist only increased, trying to keep him still. It was almost lost when Fuji looked up, his eyes narrowed, cold blue._

_"**I don't need help! I don't need anything, from anyone!**" _

_"Fuji!"_

_"**Leave me alone!**" The captain backed up a bit, and the tensai fell to his knees, oblivious he was still holding the racquet, until he punched the court, and felt the racquet shatter from impact, the splinters driving deep into his hand. He looked at it a moment. He could hear everyone trying to get him to calm down. He heard someone take another step towards him, and growled, "**Stay the hell away from me!**"_

_They listened. He looked down at his hand, starting to pull the splinters out with a shaking hand. For some reason, the blood didn't bother him. As soon as the splinters were removed, he took the racquet into his uninjured hand, and raised it, still bent over on his side of the court. Before anyone could stop him, he drove the sharpened, splintered end into his right arm. Eiji made a strangled cry, and started to struggle again. Oishi almost lost his hold, and could only give Tezuka a pleading glance, which the captain slowly, hesitantly obliged to help with._

**_Crush him._**

"**Get out of my head!**"

Fuji had his hands clamped tightly on his ears, despite the pain and blood, and fell back to his knees. By that point, everyone had backed up, leaving their captain to deal with the delusional tensai.

* * *

**TBC...**

...So. Still love me, right n.n? I hope so. 'Cause I love all of you X3! ...SO! Anyways, gotta get ready to leave and stuff, goin' to Eiji's as soon as mom gets her call from the dorks in Austin -hisses at them for taking so long-

_Next Chapter: A few rumors start to leak around. Not only Seigaku, but all the other schools in the region are starting to find out. And Fuji's about to get a surprise visitor._

**...I know Fuji's way OOC. TT-TT trust me. I know. And I'm not exactly sure if the everyone on Seigaku calls Yuuta by his first name or last...so if someone knows, please tell me. I love you all! -kisses-**

**edit: fixed a few errors, namely that hideous bit where he's stabbing his arm. IT'S HIS RIGHT ARM, NOT LEFT, I'M SORRY -bows repetitively-  
**


	7. Fuji's Dark Light

**Disclaimer:** Stop reminding me they aren't mine ;;! -cries a river-

**AN:**...This wasn't suppose to be this...er...bleh. But a bunch of morons pissed me off. And it was storming when I wrote most of it. Great-o. (The joys of having a laptop) ...Please don't eat me, either.

* * *

Fuji had been taken to the nurse's office, and now sat there, looking out the window. He didn't say anything to her, but he kept the phone on his lap. He didn't want her calling his family. And she wouldn't dare try using another phone. That involved going to another room and explaining why she couldn't use hers, and that would break doctor-patient confidentiality. As for a cellphone...he'd already destroyed that possiblity. When she had tried, he had growled at her, demanding to see his captain before she did anything. So there he was, waiting patiently for Tezuka and watching the rain designs on the window. 

"Fuji?"

He looked over at the sound of his name, smiling lightly at his captain, then looked over him. The boy was still dripping wet, still in his starter's uniform. Fuji frowned a bit. He'd been in the office for at least twenty minutes. That was ample time to shower and change...at least it should have been. This _was_ Tezuka, after all. He opened his eyes to give a questioning look, "Buchou...why aren't you in your uniform? Class started a while ago, didn't it?"

"He's been in the waiting room the entire time," the nurse cut in, before the captain could answer. Fuji gave her a silencing death glare, and she quickly fled the room. He heard his captain sigh, and looked over just as he'd made his way to the bed, and sat next to the tensai, putting a light hand to his head. He cringed a bit when he saw how disappointed his captain looked, and tried to move. Instead, he was pulled into a gentle, one-armed hug. The other hand had grabbed a towel and begun to dry the somewhat wet tresses.

"Buchou...you should worry about yourself first..."

"I'm fine." Was the short, stoic reply. So typical. It caused Fuji to smile a bit, and he relaxed against his captain's chest, almost purring contently. While his mind screamed warnings and tried to reason with his body's motion, he didn't listen, and kept close to the slowly drying uniform. Even if he didn't want to touch anyone, he didn't want his captain to leave. He was the only person he felt safe around at that point.

A soft, polite cough was sounded from somewhere behind them, and Tezuka looked over. Fuji kept himself buried against his captain's body, listening to the small exchange.

"I really need to call his family..." Fuji wanted to growl at her. She was saved by Tezuka's ever stoic remark.

"He's staying with me this week. There's no need to make any calls. I'll be taking him home very soon."

"I can't let you do that..."

Tezuka stood, and Fuji almost whimpered at the lost contact, but stood as well, looking up in confusion. Tezuka put a light hand back on his head, giving him an umbrella, "Go wait in the club house."

Fuji could only blink, azure eyes confused as he listened, quietly walking towards the directed destination. The rain had softened exceptionally. He was glad. The rain had been depressing him since he'd remembered what he'd done to his arm. With a shudder, he looked down. The bleeding had ceased, thankfully. It took a while...but it finally had. The nurse had practically fainted when Tezuka had carried him into the office.

_"Fuji...you need to go the nurse..." Tezuka had approached cautiously, something the tensai hadn't understood. He'd never hurt Tezuka. Then again... He chanced looking at Eiji, who was crying and being hauled away by his doubles partner. He never thought he'd hurt Eiji either. And now the entire tennis team knew...soon the entire school...then other schools. ...Other schools? His eyes widened in fear, and he got a curious look from his captain, "Fuji?"_

_"Don't...don't tell them..." He was ready to cry. That had become quite routine over the past couple of days. Normally he would have beaten himself mentally for even thinking about crying. Now it didn't phase him at all. He gripped his captain's arms, eyes downcast, "Don't let them find out...please."_

_"Who find out...? Inui?"_

_Fuji shook his head._

_"...Ah. The other schools...I'm afraid I can't do much in that area." _

_His captain gave him a weak, sympathetic smile. Something he wasn't accustomed to. Tezuka was the strong one. The one he ran to when he needed comfort...but now. He felt his legs give way. He was still holding onto Tezuka's arms, begging, "Please...Yuuta-chan...Mizuki-san...Saeki-kun...they can't..." _

_The sobs came harder and his captain knelt down, gently tilting his face, "They aren't going to hurt you, Fuji. I won't let them. Do you understand me? Now. You need to get inside." _

_Tezuka stood, offering him a hand up. Fuji gripped his hand with his good arm, smiling weakly, "Is this how you felt when you played me last time?"_

_Tezuka looked at him, giving a hard, long stare. Fuji eventually gave in, with a shakey sigh and headed towards the tennis club room. _

_"...Where do you think you're going?"_

_Fuji blinked, turning around in confusion, "To get dressed...?"_

_"You're going to the nurse." _

_Blue eyes looked at the other in terror. His captain couldn't be serious. As if to prove his point, Tezuka picked him up, hauling him onto his shoulder. The tensai's immediate reaction was to try squirming away, "Buchou! Put me down!"_

_"You're going." Came the stoic reply. Fuji was on the brink of tears once more. By the time they'd go to the nurses office, the boy was practically kicking and screaming. Tezuka had one arm on the tensai's back to keep him from falling, and the other around his legs to keep Fuji from hurting his lower body, or his own body. _

_The nurse, after recovering from her shock of seeing the assumed "perfect" Fuji bleeding, had ushered Tezuka out of the room, and immediately went to work on the boy's arm. He refused to tell her how it happened, though._

Fuji sighed, pushing the door to the club room open and jumped. A man was sitting on the bench. One he knew quite well. He put on his best tensai smile, "Saeki-sama. What honours bring you to Seigaku?"

The man was the spitting image of his son, if Saeki Kojirou would ever wear a suit. The soft silver hair with black roots, the deep blue eyes...only those eyes scared him. He wasn't sure why. He smiled up at Fuji, gesturing for him to sit across from him, "I was in the area. I thought I'd come watch your matches...the rain held us both back, it seems."

"Saa...I was in the middle of a fun match when it started." The tensai found it better not to mention his accident. If he told his son, there would be trouble.

"I see. Who were you playing?"

"Kikumaru Eiji." Fuji smiled happily, "He's our acrobat...my best friend in this school. I'm not sure if Kojirou-kun told you?"

"He's mentioned him. He's mentioned all of your players." The man smiled, leaning over so his arms were propped against his legs.

"He did...?" Fuji frowned a bit. He hadn't been told anything about this. The man continued smiling. The look was starting to scare him again.

"Mmm. Your occassional doubles partner, Kawamura Takashi. The 'Burning' player, I believe?" He got a nod and continued, "Data player, Inui Sadaharu. Master of the Buggy Whip Shot, or "Snake", Kaido Kaoru. Power player, master of Dunk Smash, Momoshiro Takeshi. Freshman starter, master of Twist Serve, Drive Volleys and one-foot split step, Echizen Ryoma. Acrobat star of Seigaku, and the entire region, Kikumaru Eiji. Acrobatic support, and analyitical player, Oishi Syuichiro. And of course..."

Fuji had stood when he'd gotten to Momo, and had begun backing to the door. Something wasn't right. Something was scaring him. More than it should have. The man stood as well, backing him against the wall, "And of course...Seigaku's captain. The reknowned Tezuka Kunimitsu. The star Jr. High player, that is said to rival professional tennis players...and to break tensai hearts, by playing behind their back. Am I right, Syusuke?"

By the point, the boy had lost feeling in his legs and slowly slid down the wall. Azure eyes had opened, wide with shock. No matter how he tried...he couldn't register it. He barely heard the man's last words, "Kojirou also wanted me to deliver his interests in seeing you this weekend. You will come by, won't you?"

He didn't know how long he sat there. He tried to register it repeatidly. Nothing worked though. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't comprehend the words. The only thing he did know, was he was someone was shaking him. He looked up, now snapped out of his daze. Tezuka was looking down at him in worry, "Fuji...what happened?"

He tried to answer, cut off by something in Tezuka's hand. He grabbed the item, looking over it. His Starter uniform...the shirt anyways, torn and bloodied still. He looked up at Tezuka, repressing a shudder, "Where did you find this?"

His captain blinked, and looked over at the bench beside his tennis bag, "I thought you'd put it there...?" Fuji shook his head and went towards his bag, shaking, and opened it. A black and a red rose, stems twisted together, on top of a letter...and the rest of his torn uniform. He just barely managed to keep himself from screaming...that didn't stop him from breaking into sobs again. He didn't even notice Tezuka had moved over to hold him.

* * *

**TBC...**

So. Kiri's decided to answer some of her reviews. Cause...I love my readers. I looked at the list of people who favorited or alerted the stories...and I was quite surprised to find that a lot of people I practically worship read these. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Anywho.

...Oh. I'm not sure if Saeki's dad looks like him. WORK WITH ME.

**CelicaChick: **Is that a good speechless -sweatdrop- please tell me it is;;;.

**xxlemonsxx:** Not soon...but I did update!

**Merissala: **That also makes me feel warm and fuzzy. I hope future chapters make you feel the same way -heart-

**Yaelifivefour: **Don't worry. We can kill him together.

(insert dotdotdot) : I don't know who signed this, but I know they proposed and that made me feel extremely fuzzy -laughs- Not every day I get proposed to. That kinda surprised me. In a good way! And don't worry about twisting the story. I like taking guesses at what happen in other people's stories too. (You should see me when waiting for Magic of Tennis and ChangeChildren to name a few)

**FightingDreamer5:** Thank you for that correction, again. -heart-

**KiriharaAkaya: **It makes sense. ...Can I keep the puppy?

**Lovin' It:** Not sure who this is either, but thank you I apologize for the errors -using crappy WordPad >.> stupid word checker-less thing-

**Yoshikochan: **You are my Review God for this story, I swear you are. And yes. Fuji has very loving friends. -hearts to them all-

So. Preview of Next Chapter: I SWEAR TO GOD IT'LL BE TEZUKA'S POINT OF VIEW THIS TIME! -will beat self to do so if she has to.-

_Tezuka's look at the morning's events (bare in mind all this did happen during morning practice and just as school's starting), and his attempts to get a hysterical, paranoid, Fuji back to his house without having anyone question him. Especially a certain younger sibling..._


	8. Tezuka's Morning of Confusion

**Disclaimer:** Stop reminding me they aren't mine ;-;! -cries a river-

**AN:** Ha! See! See! TEZUKA-CENTRIC! -claps- God it's hard to write so light after being so cruel to Fuji x.x Saa...oh well! I DID IT! THAT'S THE POINT! So. We'll take more during the post-AN ok? I LOVE YOU ALL, AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG TT-TT. (And LOVELESS, but um...y'know, that has nothing to do with this!)

**Bare in mind, this Tezuka's PoV that is corresponding to chapter 5, savvy? So there will be some things repeated from that chapter. Namely the end. -sweatdrop-**

* * *

When Fuji had waved, with his usual taunting voice, Tezuka felt an all too familiar throbbing in his forehead. Unfortunate for the tennis team, a few got too close, asking about Fuji. He barked a hundred laps at all of them. Whoever failed to finish would suffer Inui Juice, and then more laps. He wasn't sure why he was so edgy, but he knew it had to do with a certain tensai. With a sigh, he went to look for the boy. When he didn't find him at the board, he looked at who was on board shift. Kaido. Good. Someone decent to talk to. 

"Kaido. Did you see where Fuji ran off to?"

"Fsss...hai, buchou." The respective second year bowed, then pointed towards the shower rooms, "He ran that way. He looked...scared. It didn't seem very Fuji-sempai like." He cocked his head somewhat, with a small frown, "Is Fuji-sempai ill?"

"He just got over a bad cold...thank you, Kaido." Tezuka nodded and walked off, smiling a bit to himself. It was kind of amusing how concerned the team was over Fuji's behavior after his absence. He wondered if Fuji realized he had that many people that cared that he'd disappeared. Knowing the tensai...probably not. The smile spread a bit. Fuji was a genius when it came to school and tennis...and to tormenting people. Just...not when it came to reading them. He was starting to think that one flaw was becoming an increasinglydangerous one.

When he walked into the shower rooms, he noticed that no one was there. The smile had practically melted into the usual frown as he looked through the shower room. No tensai. Had he left? No... A whimper confirmed his suspicions, and he followed it. One of the stalls was partially opened; the whimpers were coming from it. Knowing he wasn't going to be happy with what he was about to see, Tezuka sighed, braced himself and pulled the door open carefully. Despite his mental bracing, he was still shocked at what he saw. Fuji, Seigaku's tensai-_his_ tensai- huddled in the back corner of the stall, with his knees drawn up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his torso in, what seemed to be, a failing manner of self-assurance.

"Fuji..." Tezuka tried to put a hand on his shoulder, pulling back when Fuji flinched and pulled back.

"No!" The smaller boy hugged himself tighter, starting to shake. With a sigh, the captain braced himself and picked the body up. Despite the struggling, he managed to get him over to the showers and out of his uniform. While he didn't want the uniform wet, it being the only spare on grounds, Tezuka really hadn't wanted to see his friend's body again either. It always made him upset. This time was no different. The sight still made him clench his teeth to keep from doing anythingirrational.The bruises were darkening, especially the one against his ribcage...right where Tezuka had his arm to keep him still. This wasn't getting any easier. If anything, the smaller scars had begun to fade, and that relieved him, but the deeper ones...those were another story. It seemed certain that those would leave marks. Marks he didn't want to see on his tensai.

Fuji's movements soon got to the point Tezuka wasn't sure he could hold him without worsening the bruise. It brought him back to reality, at least, and caused him to shake his head._...I really have to stop calling him mine. It's getting out of hand..._ He shook his head once more, and set Fuji against the wall. The thrashing stopped, but he had curled back up to where he was hugging himself and whimpering. With a sigh, he took the nearest shower head, aimed it at his friend and turned it on cold. It made the whimpers stop for a few seconds, as well as most other movement. With a relieved sigh, the water was turned off for the moment. The shivering soon returned. Tezuka wasn't sure if he was cold, or having another lapse. He decided to try something else...it wasn't as though Fuji would remember, right?

Carefully, he knelt down, cupped his friend's cheek and kissed him on the forehead. It caused the shaking to cease once more; the body actually froze, seeming to be confused. Not a positive reaction...but at least it hadn't made it worse. With a sigh, the captain stood turning the water back on, making sure it was a bit warmer and held it over his friend again.

"Fuji?" A small whimper was his answer, and he gave him a small shake, "Fuji...Fuji!"

Blue eyes opened in a hazy confusion, looking up at him oddly. They returned to the closed state when the tensai looked around, and shook his head, sending small water droplets at Tezuka. Not that it mattered. He had become quite soaked during the process of waking the boy up. He set the shower head down, turning it off once more, and moved the towel into his left hand to start drying the body. It flinched upon contact, and he noticed the pink tint in Fuji's cheeks, hearing a soft murmer, "B-buchou...um...can I..."

Tezuka assumed he was worried about someone walking in and shook his head, starting to dry his hair, "Everyone else is running. No one's going to see you." The body relaxed under the towel, and he swore he heard a relieved sigh.

"...Gomen, buchou." Brown eyes betrayed their confusion when he blinked, looking over the ashamed face, finding the eyes downcast. He continued drying him, voicing his confusion when he moved to dry the upper torso, "You didn't do anything--"

"--For running off."

In his moment of doubt, Tezuka ceased drying, noticing that the ashamed look had returned. He sighed, and resumed drying him, being extra careful around his ribs and waist, "It's fine. If you want me to cancel your matches, I can see what I can do."

"That isn't fair to anyone else, though."

"Fuji." A familiar twitch passed over Tezuka's features, along with the reappearence of the strict tone, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from smacking his friend over the head. He really was too stubborn sometimes. He honestly didn't give a damn if it wasn't fair to everyone else. If Fuji got hurt, he'd end up taking it out on the team, and he really didn't want either of those to happen. Why couldn't Fuji see that? He felta wince come from the body, and sighed a soft apology. It earned no reaction, and he almost sighed again, looking over his friend once more to make sure he was completely dried before continuing, "I don't mean to yell. You know I don't. I just...I don't know what to do with you, Fuji. After last night, I'm not sure what I _could_ do." _And this morning_, he thought, shaking his head, "You hardly let anyone onto anything as it was...then this week happens...and it's worse," he looked at the angel face, tilting it a bit to have some form of eye contact and gave him an soft, honest glance, "I don't want you hurting yourself, Fuji."

Fuji seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment before smiling, "...I told you, you can call me Syusuke. And I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, but nothing's changed." The smile didn't falter as he stood and took the offered jersey, "I'm still the same Fuji Syusuke. Promise."

Tezuka gave him a searching look. The tensai smile seemed forced, but he could tell Fuji was serious, and planned on proving it. It made him smile, even if it was half-hearted, "I suppose you're going to prove it, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." The all-knowing smile had returned to it's natural brilliance, and Tezuka had to shake his head, causing Fuji to laugh, "I think I win this time, buchou. One game to love."

Tezuka didn't respond to the sweet wave. Just stared after the tensai as he left._ One game to love? What the hell is that suppose to mean?_ Tezuka had to shake his head again to clear his thoughts, settling with the hope that Fuji had just done it to prove he could still drive the captain completely insane with his jestery. It was certainly working. With a sigh, and a final shake of his head, Tezuka wandered back to the tennis courts, thanking Kaido for his help once more and going to watch Fuji's matches, still casting nervous glances at the sky. The clouds had parted to a few, making it doubtable that it would rain. He prayed it would come back before Fuji had a chance to step onto the court with Kikumaru.

* * *

**TBC...**

...Wow this was shorter than I wanted it to be. -sighs, wagging tails- Oh well. The point is I got it, neh? It's so hard to write from Tezuka's point of view after causing three chapters of chaos with Fuji TT-TT...so!

-grovels once morefor forgiveness for not updating for so long-Onto the reviews!

**Merissala: **Tezuka will find out...eventually. n.nU I promise.

**KiriharaAkaya:** I'm sorry for causing confusion ;-; Remember, I will answer most questions! As long as they don't pry into future chapters.

**Fightingdreamer5: **You did interpret correctly. And thank you for the good luck x.x I'm gonna need it. -really sucking at writing Tezuka for some reason-

**Shinigami**: Yes. Koujirou's dad is a total bastard and did rape our loving Fuji. And I agree. Anyone who rapes anyone, especially a minor, needs to die. (-has plans for revenge for later chapters against said rapist-)

**CelicaChick:** Yes. Lots of psychological therapy, aka, TEZUKA THERAPY! -getting death glares from Tezuka-...anyways XD glad you liked the chapter.

**yaelifivfour: **The end has meaning, which I will get to in a few chapters. I also have plans for Koujiriou. -really shouldn't be so mean to these boys-

**dotdotdot:** Tennis club house. Yes he's the rapist, the note you will have to wait for, love As for the lure...well, you'll just have to wait and see, as well. I don't mind you twisting the story either XD I look to reviews for inspiration.

**flame-alchemist-x:** I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet, but I'll let everyone know...er...someday. Yes, the man with Fuji was the vile man that we know as the rapist. o.o -wonders why everyone's reading this when they're tired-

**yoshikochan:** Saeki is Fuji's childhood friend, and to your question of him being involved...secret You'll find out. ...And I shouldn't laugh at the thought of Tezuka being violent. -giggles- But, I'm pretty sure Tezuka, and the other regulars, would be none too pleased to be around Saeki's dad if they knew what he did. As to the phone. Yes. That was actually my favorite part. Silly little paranoid Fuji.

**Nether Assiah-The Storyteller:** I'm sorry for making you wait so long ;.; and I'm so glad you like this.

I would pity anyone who had to face Yuuta's wrath -sweatdrop-

**yamatoforever:** It is Saeki's father who did such to Fuji, and it wasn't in his own house. Cause...yeah, what you said. I'm sure he wouldn't let his wife find out. As for Saeki. Everyone's going to have to wait and see what I have in store for him.

Right. Preview of Next Chapter. MUST GET INTO BETTER TEZUKA-MODE

_Tezuka is interogated by Inui, and then pulled into judging Fuji's final match against Kikumaru. He's not having a good day is he? Just how bad can it get, right?_


	9. Tezuka's Mental Strain

**Disclaimer:** YES. I OWN THEM...pfft. I wish TTnTT

**AN:** ...I so want to smite Tezuka. I really do. I don't know why I'm having so much trouble writing as him. Anyways. School is back in session. -bangs head on wall- Argh. I told myself I'd try to get these closer to finish before that happened TTnTT. If you don't see a lot of me, I'm probably buried under work and school. Go see my friend Sakaiti though. She's the one posting stuff that we collaborate on n.n (Even though that's only one thing right now TTnTT) We'll talk more later -heart-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Fuji had started his first match of the day, Tezuka had almost started pacing from worry. He still wanted to. He was playing against other third years. Ones that he normally wouldn't have worried about. But if they beat Fuji...with only Kikumaru as the other regular in his block... He shook his head. That was a foolish thing to think. Fuji would never lose to anyone in a Singles match. Though...the fact that said tensai was still recovering from the past couple of days had the captain worried. He was beginning to understand why Oishi could never hold still when someone was hurt.

To his relief, Fuji finished the match quickly, with little problems. He'd seemed to have been in rythm the entire time. He had begun to sway a bit during one of his service games, but had quickly recovered.The minute he stepped off court though... Someone was already ready to hug him, or give him a hearty clap on the shoulder. He swore he saw the tensai flinch and found himself refraining a growl each time. Tezuka didn't like it. At all. If he didn't have a position and reputation to uphold, he swore he would have punished them all mercilessly without supplying the reason. While he _could_ do that...he knew Coach Ryuzaki would question his intentions...as would the rest of the regulars. He had hoped to avoid those discussions, but, unfortunate for him, Oishi had finally caught him in one spot while he was watching Fuji's second match.

"Tezuka! Are you sure it's ok to let him play? He's been missing for two days _and_ he's limping! That isn't normal! He's going to get hurt! Worse! How bad is he hurt--"

"Oishi. It's fine." Tezuka kept his eyes on the game, "Fuji knows what he's doing."

"But--"

"I've already spoken with him. He'll be fine." _I hope..._ he added mentally, actually relieved when Kikumaru bounced over to steal his doubles partner away.

"Oishi, Oishi, Oishi! You're suppose to be watching _my_ matches!" The red head pouted, tugging at his partner, "Fujiko's done, now come watch my match!"

The news caused Tezuka to twitch. Though he was relieved that Oishi had been dragged away, he started mentally smacking himself for not keeping an eye on the tensai. God only knew what real trouble he could cause. Fuji waved at him as he walked off the court and towards the score board. He really was too unnerving sometimes.

"Tezuka-buchou?"

Refraining a twitch, the captain turned, finding a fidgeting Arai standing behind him where Oishi had been barely a minute ago. He held in a sigh, "Yes, Arai?"

"Fuji-sempai isn't looking to well. Is it really ok for him to play?" He caught the death glare that was coming from the captain and quickly continued, "I mean, I know I could never beat him. If anyone was going to beat him, it'd be you, but...he really doesn't look too good. He looked ready to pass out during his first match...so...I guess what I'm trying to say is, is it really ok to let him play Kikumaru-sempai?"

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself?"

"I know I'm not going to win." Arai shrugged, finding that his comment should have been obvious.

Tezuka nodded, a bit surprised that Arai was handling the situation so well. He almost smiled when he answered, "Even if I wasn't sure he could play against Kikumaru...Fuji would never let me pull him out of the match. As long as he isn't injured, and I don't have a reason to pull him out, I have no control over what he does."

_But he is injured._ Tezuka reminded himself, chancing to glance at the tensai. He was standing next to Kawamura, watching Kaido and Momo argue. No doubt he was preparing to start trouble with "Burning" Kawamura.

"I need a favor, Arai."

"Er...ok, buchou?" The second year blinked in confusion, cringing when he heard an all too familiar yell of rough English, followed by a giggle and a pair of screams.

"**Burning!"**

"Fuji-sempai!" Fuji waved after the two sweetly, as they ran to escape the previously meek player.

"Go tell Fuji to get over here, and then find Oishi and tell him to save Kaido and Momoshiro." Tezuka didn't even bother looking at the scene. Arai shuddered and crept towards the commotion. Sometimes he wondered why he let Fuji get away with giving Kawamura a racquet. If he ever gained possession of a racquet outside of a tennis match, Tezuka had always made sure the culprit had been punished. Except Fuji. He really was getting to be too lenient with the boy. He was brought back from his thoughts by a snap of fingers, and greeted by that taunting smile.

"Buchou isn't looking too well," Fuji chided, "He should go rest a bit!"

"I should be telling you that, Fuji."

"Syusuke." He corrected, almost pouting, "I told you it was alright."

"Don't argue with me." He rolled his eyes, "I've told you enough times, that I won't call you that in public."

"That's just mean. Oh look, there's Arai." Fuji waved sweetly at the second year, who cringed and dragged towards the courts. Did he have to change the subject like that? _Of course he does,_ Tezuka mentally slapped himself, _it's Fuji. Fuji enjoys watching people squirm. _He really did wonder why he kept forgetting that little fact. He also wondered why people found it amusing to replace one another. By the time he realized Fuji had entered the courts, and Inui had taken his spot next to the captain, the match had already begun.

"Your mind is elsewhere, Tezuka. I have to wonder if your sanity is as well." Inui didn't once look up from his notebook.

"You have concerns, Inui?"

"The same as everyone else. Did Fuji put you up to this?"

Put him up to what? Tezuka took his eyes off the game, glaring up at the data player, "Up to what?"

"Letting him play. There is a ninety percent chance you wanted to change the date of the ranking matches, ninety-five percent chance you wanted to change the date because you knew Fuji was in no condition to play, and a ninety-nine percent chance chance that Fuji knew this and found a way to persuade you otherwise."

"Why only ninety-nine?"

"Because you enjoy watchiing Fuji play."

The answer was simple, but it cause Tezuka to again cast a death glare on the player. The reaction had apparently be expected, as Inui didn't back off. Just continued to scribble.

"And the other five and ten percent from your data?"

"Ninety percent because the tournament is soon, we need to work a schedule around who's on the team and you would have to find a reason to change it. Ninety-five percent, because you worry about Fuji, but won't admit that to the team."

Tezuka hated it when he did that. His eyes returned to the game, finding Fuji looking at them. He almost missed a chance ball...was Inui that unnerving to the tensai?

"You're distracting him, Inui."

"I know. Actually, you are the one distracting him. I'm just making it worse."

"How am _I_ distracting him?"

Inui grinned, his glasses flashing when he adjusted them, "You really need me to go into detail about that in public?"

Tezuka cringed, "Nevermind...just nevermind." He didn't want to know how Inui got his information.

"Back to my original intent..."

"Nothing happened." Cold brown eyes returned to the court in time to see Fuji getting another tight hug from Kikumaru. He was going to strangle the acrobat, he knew he was.

"Really? How do you know that's the correct response to what I was going to ask?"

"Your original intent was getting information on Fuji. I don't know anything, aside from he was sick, and I was merely helping him get better."

"Really?"

"Yes." _If he keeps this up, I'm going to kill him._ Tezuka concluded, wondering how many laps he could get away with sentencing. Twenty for every question? That seemed reasonable...

"Overly protective...very useful..."

"I beg your pardon?" he twitched at the mutter, trying to focus on the newest match on the court. Fuji had disappeared again, but he couldn't look for him until Inui stopped asking questions. Too risk.

"You seem protective of the information, buchou. You won't even tell me where you found him?" Inui had temporarily ceased his ferverent scribbles, flipping back a few pages to read whatever was there, "You two either had a serious fight, or something absolutely _horrible_ happened to Fuji. Which is it?"

"For the last time, Inui. He got sick. I was just taking care of him." He just had to remind him didn't he? Tezuka almost shuddered at the memory, surpressing the urge to do so incase Inui caught sight of that. In his moments of reminiscing, he noticed a small giggle from behind them. So that's where Fuji had run off to. Which meant he'd heard their exchange. Tezuka rolled his eyes, "It's rude to evesdrop."

"I wasn't evesdropping. I was merely passing by." Inui hadn't looked up, and obviously hadn't heard the giggle. Tezuka almost turned around to snap at the tensai, but Fuji had already tapped Inui's shoulder before he could. The data player's notebook snapped shut when he spun around. The smile didn't once leave the tensai's face as he put his hands up, swearing he hadn't read the book. It wasn't exactly possible, either way. Fuji was the shortest out of the third years, and Inui was the tallest. The only way he would have seen the notebook, was if he had actually stolen the book.

"Saa, actually, I wanted to talk to talk to you for a moment Inui. If Tezuka-buchou doesn't mind me stealing you for a few minutes." He was brought back to reality by the sound of his name, and was again greeted by the taunting smile. The smile earned a glare and Tezuka turned back to the match. That smile was going to be his downfall one day, and he knew it. Despite how much he loved the smile... He shook his head a bit, trying to focus on the match. Now wasn't the time to get distracted.

"Are you sure we shouldn't stop them?"

He looked to his right, finding Oishi giving him a worried look. Kikumaru was bouncing up and down on the court, twirling his racquet about his wrist while he waited.

"Yes. I'm sure. Fuji won't let us, even if we try."

"I had a feeling you'd say that...I told Eiji not to go all out, just in case."

"You shouldn't--"

"Buchou, why don't you judge the match?"

Tezuka looked over when he was interupted, finding Fuji smiling at him, and Kikumaru jumping up and down again. He twitched, refraining from giving them both a hundred laps and walked onto the court mechanically. He settled back into the referee chair, "Best of one set match. Fuji to serve."

He called the points as they came, keeping a constant watch on Fuji. When Kikumaru had announced that Oishi had told him to be cautious, he saw a change in the tensai's posture. He had frozen for a moment, seeming aggitated, and had returned to normal afer he'd served his favorite Disappearing Serve. He hadn't even waited for Kikumaru to turn back around. Strike one.

"Game, Fuji. One game to love."

The second thing that bothered him, was the fact he was actually toying with Kikumaru. He hadn't been sadistic at all during the rest of his matches. This one seemed to be begging his sadistic side out. Before Kikumaru could throw his second serve, clouds had reappeared and Tezuka thanked God they had. Before he or Oishi could get Kikumaru off the court, Fuji had jumped in, "It's not raining yet."

The simple statement had the acrobat hopping up and down, insistant on finishing his service game. Tezuka didn't even have a chance to argue, as he turned around and served after getting the ok from Fuji. The service game was drawn out, something he supposed Fuji was controlling. He had waited for their scores to even out until he was forced to call duece. Strike two.

Strike three never came...and if it did, Tezuka had realized it too late. Fuji had taken the match-point with what looked to be a half-hearted Jack Knife. Obviously it looked different from Kikumaru's point of view, as the acrobat jumped aside to avoid the ball. It was good he did...the ball had left a skid mark where it had bounced and was now lodged deep in the fence. The rest of the tennis team had begun to crowd the gates around the court at that point, and Oishi was at the gate door, trying to keep them back. Tezuka jumped down from the referee chair to help him, but didn't get a chance to get any of them away, and had completely forgotten to call out the score. All he knew, was there was now a second ball lodged in the fence, that had narrowly missed Oishi's ear and had almost gone all the way through and would have smacked Kawamura square in the chest. The only other sound, was soft rain starting to fall...and Kikumaru's whimpering. ...Who was still on the court, in Fuji's line of fire.

He returned his attention over his shoulder, finding Kikumaru giving him and Oishi a pitiful look. Fuji had found another ball, and was ready to serve again. His form faltered when a distressed whimper came from Kikumaru once more, "Fujiko's not listening...something's wrong..."

That did it. Tezuka knew it had, and he gave Oishi a quick side glance that told him to get his partner off the court before he became a target board.

"No there isn't..." Attention was returned to the tensai. His head was bowed, honey brown hair now dark, either falling in soaked strands over his eyes, or sticking to his skin. He was clutching a tennis ball in his left hand, and his racquet in the other, looking ready to break the wooden object.

"Nothing's wrong..."

"Fujiko--" Tezuka quickly covered the red head's mouth, motioning for Oishi to grab him once more. The last thing they needed was Fuji becoming more aggressive then he already was. He noticed the rest of the regulars, trying to get through the mass of other players and onto the court.

"Don't move!" Tezuka barked the order, glaring all of them down, "Third years and second years, get the first years inside. **Now.**"

They started to listen, but were again stopped by an objective cry from Kikumaru, who was trying to squirm away from his partner, crying and saying his best friend needed help. Oishi didn't look like he could hold him much longer, but was saved by a cold hiss from the other side of the court. Everyone had looked over, finding the tensai had backed away from his original spot, almost against the back wall. His eyes opened, azure orbs glaring daggers at all of them, "**I don't need help...I don't need anything from anyone!"**

Tezuka wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Between helping Oishi hold back the struggling Kikumaru, who struggled more at his friend's words, and keeping everyone else outside the gate, he was sure that he wasn't going to be able to take much more. Fuji on the other hand... He risked looking at the tensai, finding him on his knees.

"Fuji!"

"**Leave me alone!**" What happened next left everyone speechless, and caused most of the outside watchers to back off a good distance from the courts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...**

;.; Am I doing better? Please tell me I am TTnTT -grovels for forgiveness and goes on to answer reviews-

**dotdotdot:** ...Your review always makes me laugh XD I love you for that. And, yes, Tezuka should win the "Nicest seme to a traumatized uke" award. ...I should draw that XD

**yamatoforever:** I'm sorry it wasn't quickly ;n; -grovels- The next chapter'll be better, I promise! -will make it so-

**yaelifivefour: **Yes. Scoreness to the kiss X3 I don't think they should either, but Fuji's magic in persuading people. -swears he's part wizard or something half the time- ...-imagines him as an inucubus-...X3 eee!

**flame-alchemist-x:** XD That makes sense. Thank you! I don't mind how late anyone reads it as long as it doesn't kill their sleep pattern ;-; I'd feel awful if someone lost sleep because they were reading this;;;;

**Hopin' for more: **Thank you thank you thank you -bows repeatitively- Thank youuuuuuu! Critique is good n.n Sankuu!

**Merissala: **n.n -claps- sankuu!

**Suishou Haruka: **Didn't we all know he had a double personality X3? He's just...too...manipulative not to.

**Fightingdreamer5:** o.o! Dun die! -revives- And yes. Inui interogation! -actually had a lot of fun with that-

**Shinigami: **o.o your replies are always long...they make me happy. And all will be made clear soon enough. I promise, promise, promise n.n

**yoshikochan: **;.; Sankuu! I tried to make this one longer ;.;…did it work?

**KiriharaAkaya:** Yay n.n! …o.o You're always the first one to review…that makes me happy n.n –gives you icecream- Sankuuuuuuuuu!

Preview of doom and love! ...Ok, that sounded weird o.o

_Tezuka gets his precious tensai into the nurse's office with…quite a bit of difficulty. Now he's got the entire school questioning him, and has to argue with the nurse just to get Fuji back to his house. To make it worse, he now has an even more delusional Fuji to deal with…Tezuka's not going to last through this much longer._

_...Why did I make that preview so long? Dunno n.n;;_


	10. Tezuka's Break

**Disclaimer:** YES. I OWN THEM...pfft. I wish TTnTT BUT I DO FINALLY HAVE BOOK FIFTEEN. SEXY FUJI ON THE COVER!!!! -giggles- **_BTW: BOOK 16 COMES OUT NOVEMBER 7TH -HEARTHEARTHEART-_**

**AN:** XD LOOK WHO FINALLY GOT OFF HER LAZY ASS TO UPDATE! -dances- ...Right, so XD Hi everyone! I'm estatic. Seriously XD This has to be the first fanfic (discluding an original fic, which is why we say 'fanfic'!) that has ever made it into double digit chapters! CELEBRATE! We'll talk more in the post AN. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! HAPPY 10TH CHAPTER.

* * *

Tezuka watched in silent horror as the tensai drove the broken racquet deep into his right arm without so much as a whimper. He noticed the twitch of temporary pain, but couldn't seem to register what had just happened, until he realized Kikumaru was now crying louder than before and struggling harder. Oishi looked ready to lose his grip, and was giving Tezuka the most pitiful look the captain had ever seen come from him. Slowly, he walked over and grabbed the acrobat firmly by the shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes, softly compared to his usual glare. Even his voice was calmer than usual, as he tried to calm the acrobat, and himself, "Kikumaru...listen to me. Fuji...needs time to recover from a bit of trouble he's been having. I...he...needs you to be as calm as you can...and the best friend you can, understand? He's going to need all of us."

"W-why? What happened?" The red head had at least stopped struggling, but was still crying, starting to hiccough while trying to talk.

"I'm not entirely sure...yet." He turned his gaze towards Oishi to make it obvious he was talking to both, "Gather everyone up...get them in the club room. Tell them that what happened...does _**not**_ leave that room, understand?"

"Hai, buchou." Was the synchronized answer, to which Tezuka added, "It won't be me they worry about if it does get out..." He cast a small glance to the tensai, who was idly pulling splinters of the racquet from his arm. The Golden Pair nodded and, once Oishi had finally set down the sullen Kikumaru, went to get the other members away from the court. The captain took a steady breath, carefully walking over to his tensai, praying he was at least somewhat in touch with reality.

Azure orbs looked up in confusion after a moment, "Buchou?"

"Fuji...are you ok?" He wasn't sure it was the right thing to say, but he did want to know. The tensai was worrying him, much more than usual. If it had been a simple prank, he wouldn't have cared...and if this was Fuji's idea of a prank, he wasn't sure what he could do. A distant look passed over the other's face for a moment, as if he were trying to remember something as he seemed to finally realize his arm was bleeding. He heard a cry from behind him, just as Fuji started screaming about someone in his head, and turned sharply, in time to see Kikumaru trying to dash back onto the court, and Oishi just barely managing to catch him again.

"**Get off the courts, now!**" Tezuka wasn't sure he'd ever been able to summon a tone that strict, but it worked, especially when Coach Ryuzaki's echoing command barked from behind the mass, and they all quickly fled. After a moment, he chanced turning around, finding the tensai was on his knees, looking somewhat dazed. It was hard to tell whether he was shocked or staring after the retreating doubles pair. He also looked sad...Tezuka concluded it to be the latter and carefully helped him to his feet, muttering, "You need to go to the nurse." Fuji's reaction was one that caused the captain to worry more. At first, he looked confused, as if he didn't understand what he was being told and was registering it slowly. Then came the look of understanding, followed by that child-like fear.

"Don't...don't tell them...please, don't tell them." The tensai was shaking, gripping Tezuka's arms weakly. All he could do was question him. Who could he possibly be worried about? Inui? No...The data player knew how to keep his mouth shut when the situation demanded it. The first year with the big mouth? No...He wasn't that stupid...who could he possibly be afraid of?

A click registered in the back of the captain's mind as he remembered the night before and asked, almost dully as it set in, "Ah...the other schools...I'm afraid I can't do much in that area..." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, when he knew it was beyond his control, but it felt like his fault. _It is my fault_, he reminded himself, sighing inwardly. _If only I hadn't blanked out on Monday..._

The first person that came to Tezuka's mind was Yuuta and Yumiko. The Fuji siblings-though Yuuta would deny it- were connected in an almost terrifying manner. Especially the brothers, despite how dense the younger acted on the situation. He could deny it all he wanted, but he knew when something bothered his older brother. And their sister...the thought almost caused Tezuka to shudder. He then remembered what team Yuuta was on. St. Rudolph. If Fuji Yuuta equaled St. Rudolph, St. Rudolph most definitely was guaranteed to equal Mizuki Hajime. God only knew how long he could keep his mouth shut. He was brought back to reality by Fuji's sudden collapse, barely keeping him from falling completely to his knees. The tensai's begging caused his insides to knot, barely managing to mutter consolation, and carefully lowered him to where he was on his knees before standing and offering him a hand up. Fuji merely gave him a blank look, followed by a hollow smile as he accepted the offer.

"Is this how you felt when you played me last time?"

Tezuka could only stare. Last time they had played? That had been two years ago, along with their promise. But he couldn't remember feeling anything negative about it. He'd wanted to play the tensai. He had been interesting. How on Earth had this reminded the boy of then? He was once again rudely brought back to the raining courts when he realized Fuji was heading towards the club house.

"...Where do you think you're going?"

"To get dressed...?" Fuji looked as though he was stating the obvious and Tezuka could only return the blank look when he again ordered the tensai to go to the nurse. He received a look of utter disbelief and fear and partially rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to let his tensai go to class bloodied as he was. He walked over, grabbed Fuji's arm before he could dart away, pulled him closer and hauled him over his shoulder. One arm wrapped firmly around the back of the tensai's legs to keep him from kicking the captain's lower body, while the other wrapped over the small of his back to keep him from falling. The protests, combined with the kicking and screaming, didn't bother him. What bothered him, was that Fuji kept squirming and Tezuka had found himself having to reposition his hand from the tensai's squirming rear more than once.

Once they had entered the building, Fuji had calmed down somewhat, so as not to draw attention to himself, and Tezuka had a much easier time getting him to the nurse's office, though he was none too pleased about being kicked out of the office. He sighed and slowly slid down the wall beside the door. He didn't want to leave. Who knew what chaos Fuji could cause when he wanted a secret to be kept? Shoes squeaking down the hall temporarily caused him to cease his thoughts. He assumed them to be a passing student, but they stopped next to him and he found himself looking up to find a very angry looking Fuji Yuuta. He was in his own tennis uniform, giving off that he'd just come from his own morning practice, and was thoroughly soaked from the rain. At that moment, he was giving Tezuka a deathly glare. Seigaku's usually emotionless captain stood slowly, watching the younger warily in case his anger took over and tried to keep a level voice, "You shouldn't be here, Yuuta-san." Honestly, he wasn't sure what to expect from the younger Fuji, and that almost scared him. About as much as it did when he didn't know what his tensai was up to.

"Like Hell I shouldn't." He spoke through clenched teeth, his fists clenched just as tightly at his sides, shaking, "What the _Hell_ did you do to aniki?"

"I assure you I have no clue--"

"**He just fucking stabbed himself in the arm, Tezuka! You can't tell me something didn't happen!**" The outburst caused the captain to fall quiet. He realized, then, that Yuuta had tears on the brim of his eyes and assumed that's why he had his face so set. He was trying not to cause a commotion, and trying harder not to break into sobs. Tezuka sighed, cautiously putting a hand on the younger's shoulders and hoping he hadn't been too loud.

"Listen to me. I honestly _don't_ know what happened to your brother." He kept his voice down, casting wary glances at the door into the nurse's office every few seconds, "But I do intend to find out. Give me the week. I'll keep an eye on him while my parents are away. He's not going to tell us anything in the condition he's in--Let me finish." His tone became sharper, warning the second year not to interupt him. He sighed when he continued, "He more than likely won't say anything until he's had time to register whatever happened himself. Just...give me this week. If I can't find out, he'll be back home, and you can try."

Yuuta continued glaring at him, hissing coldly in a way that could have rivaled Kaido, "What makes you think I should trust you? It's your fault he ran off in the first place, damn it!" Tezuka gave him a shocked, somewhat blank look, as though lost and he continued, "Nee-chan told me what happened Monday night. He went to your place and never came home and then all of this happens! Why the Hell should I leave him at your house?"

"I'm sure I deserve every bit of your doubt, as well as your sister's...but he's not going to go home, even if I tell him to," Tezuka muttered, earning a threatening growl from Yuuta and quickly tried to explain himself, "It's not that I don't want him to be around his family...but he wants to keep this from everyone else. Especially you and Mizuki-san. He has it set in his mind that something horrible's going to happen if we find out." A sigh slipped by his lips and he closed his eyes a moment, "Before you ask what makes me so sure of this...the first thing he told me, when I told him to go to the nurse, was not to tell. I thought he meant our school...then mentioned your name, Mizuki-san's and Saeki-san's specifically. I think that's justification enough."

Tezuka chanced to look at the other. The St. Rudolph player looked contemplative, as though weighing his options. He also looked hurt by the fact his brother didn't want his help. Had the situation not been so serious, Tezuka probably would have smiled. The Fuji brothers reacted similarly to similar situations. When Yuuta didn't want help, Syuusuke always came to him with a hurt look that said 'he hates me.' and complained. Likewise, now that Syuusuke didn't want help, Yuuta had a look that said 'he doesn't trust me.' and looked ready to go into the office and get answers from his brother himself. Finally, he sighed and looked up, eyes narrowed venomously, "If anything else happens to aniki..."

"It won't." Tezuka was almost offended that Yuuta didn't trust him, but somewhat understood his reluctance, since it _was_ his fault in an odd sense. He nodded slowly before beginning to take a few steps back and retreat towards the entrance of the school. Tezuka sighed in relief and leaned against the wall. That was one Fuji taken care of. Now to get his...

As if on cue, the door to the nurse's office opened, the nurse looking completely terrified. She explained what had happened; Fuji refusing to tell her what happened, growling whenever she tried to take the phone away from him, whenever she suggested calling one of his parents, and finally telling her flat out he wanted to see his captain. A familiar throb passed through Tezuka's mind and he sighed, walking past the nurse without a word and looked over to the bed Fuji had situated himself on. The tensai was leaning against a few pillows, phone held securely in his lap, as he stared out the window. He really was too much trouble sometimes.

"Fuji?"

Despite his tensai's protests, Tezuka was able to dry the smaller boy off somewhat. At least dryer than he, himself, was. He kept Fuji held to his chest while he worked on drying the boy, and swore he heard him purring. It made him smile softly, deciding it was best not to mention that Yuuta had come by a few minutes earlier. There was no need to upset the fragile..semi-normality they had finally gained. Before he had the chance to reassure his tensai that he would be back in bed soon, the nurse interupted them, fidgeting nervously and saying she needed to call his family. She looked terrified of them both and almost squeaked when she heard a partial growl come from the curled up form. Tezuka had to fight not to smile and to keep a stoic expression and voice when he assured her that Fuji was staying with him. She persisted though, and as a final resort, the captain ushered his tensai from the room to the club house, before turning back to the nurse.

"I apologize, for any trouble he has caused, as well as trouble I have caused, but it would be in everyone's best interests not to call his home just yet."

"He has a hole in his arm! How can you expect me _not_ to call his family? What if he still has splinters in his arm? They could be moving about in his arm, for all I know! He needs to see a doctor--"

"Which he will." Tezuka cut in, trying to assure her, as well as his own conscious, that it would be alright, "As soon as he gets some rest. He's had a rough week, and both of our families are...very busy at the moment. He's staying with me to give them space to work, and my parents are out on their anniversary cruise. It's perfectly fine."

He hoped his explaination would sedate her persistant curiosity, and almost sighed in relief when he finally got a defeated nod of approval. She made him swear to have Fuji's arm examined by a real doctor later, and threatened to call his family should it happen again. He was happy to make the promise, though he inwardly cringed at the threat. The chance of Fuji doing something rash again was very likely. No one could stop that, but he would just have to do his best.

He finally escaped her persistance just as the first hour bell rang, and he cringed as people flooded out of classrooms. He tried to get back outside before running into anyone, but it seemed as though they had planned it, as all of the third year starters caught him at the end of the hall, grabbed him and pushed him into an empty classroom. Kikumaru was the first one to react once they had gained privacy, by jumping on his captain and demanding to know where his friend was, ready to burst into tears once more. Oishi tried to calm him down, only successfully prying him off of their captain. Inui said nothing, but it was obvious he had reached many theoretical conclusions and wanted them answered. Kawamura was the only one that attempted to act normal, when he asked quietly, "Fujiko's going to be ok, isn't he?"

Everyone quieted down, while Tezuka, almost sighing in relief for the silence, answered as calmly as he could, "He'll be fine. He's already calmed down exceptionally." He turned to Oishi then, shifting his gaze between his vice-captain and the acrobat who had long donned a scared kitten look, "I'm going to keep him home tomorrow and keep an eye on him. Oishi, you're in charge, as usual. I expect the rest of you to help him keep this under control, understood?" He got an affirmative nod from all of them, then nodded himself, "Good...go ahead and get to class. Kikumaru, you aren't to say a word about this to anyone. Just tell them he's got a really bad cold if anyone asks, understand?" When he got affirmatives that time, he ushered them out of the empty class and towards their classes.

As he walked towards the club house, he thought about the conversations he'd had since they'd gotten to school. Fuji was lucky...why couldn't he realize that? He had a brother that loved him, team mates that would put themselves in his line of fire to help him, and a captain... Tezuka halted a moment, thinking deeply. Just what was his connection to his tensai? There was admiration, for sure. A person would be stupid not to admire his talent. Even Mizuki and Oshitari had to admit to that. But Tezuka...what all did he see in Fuji? A friend? Something more, maybe? He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time to focus on getting the fore-mentioned better.

He looked up when he began nearing the club house. The door was wide open, causing a frown to sketch his face. He broke into a light sprint, almost skidding to a halt by the door. The site caused a familiarizing anger and worry pass through him. Fuji sitting against the wall; azure eyes wide in fear, seeming to stare at nothing. There was no telling how long he'd been there. Tezuka took a few cautious steps towards him, intent on returning him to reality first. Something else caught his peripheral vision first, though. It was just a glimpse, but it caused him to turn his head. The corner Fuji kept his tennis bag...there was an object lying there. Not entirely out of place, but surely something that shouldn't have been there...Fuji hadn't had it the day before. Tezuka's curiosity took over as he went to investigate, looking back at his friend to make sure he was still somewhat stable every few seconds. He picked the object on the bench up to have his suspicions confirmed. A Seigaku Regular's shirt. Torn, bloodied and beyond repair.

Finding it better not to try understanding, Tezuka resumed his mission of comforting Fuji. He shook the boy lightly by the shoulders. At first, lightly, anyways. When it didn't work, he shook him a bit harder, muttering his name softly. Eventually, the dazed fear faded, replaced by confusion. The captain could only sigh, "Fuji...what happened?" The tensai seemed to ignore the question all together, his gaze drifting almost immediately to the shirt in Tezuka's hand and widened once more in fear when he grabbed it.

"Where did you find this?"

Tezuka looked over to the bench to indicate his answer, worry beginning to take over as he followed the tensai back to the bag. Fuji was shaking again, almost worse than the night before, as he undid the zipper of the bag. He broke into a fresh set of sobs, almost collapsing. Tezuka caught him before he did, chancing to look at the bag. A pair of roses...a letter...and the starter shorts that had been missing as well. He clenched his teeth tight, trying to calm the shaken boy in his arms. Whoever had done this was going to pay.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

AH-HAH! FINISHED. -dances happily- So. We happily welcome a new signed reviewer to our lovely family! Hiya nightmare rose! So. Anyways. To answer reviews I go!

**nightmare rose:** welcome welcome and here's the next chapter -heart-

**-.­-: **Thank ya kindly -more hearts-

**Sango Hikari:** Yeah. It's been a loooooooooooong while. But lookie! I updated XD -dances-

**dotdotdot**: THERE YOU ARE! God I freaked out when I didn't get a review from you in the first week XD -hugs tightly- I'm sorry I took so long to update ;.; YOU STILL LOVE ME RIGHT?! XD I still love your reviews. Best things ever, man.

**yamatoforever:** Yuuta knows...er. Somewhat XD You'll heart the next chapter a lot, promise!

**merissala:** Thank ya -claps- I'm glad you like the way I write n.n!

**Blader Fairy Everlasting**: I'M SORRY IT WASN'T SOON ;.;!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** -**grovel-  
**yaelifivefour:** Everone loves reading Tezuka's view XD I'm so glad, 'cause it's so hard for me to write in his PoV. -huggles- I lav you 3

**yoshikochan:** That he does belong to Tezuka. -nods- ...Should totally draw Fuji with a little 'property of Tezuka Kunimitsu' tag on him XD -cackles-

**KiriharaAkaya:** Yeah. One day nn then we can all have tea together! And by all means. Spork the school to death -joins in school sporking-

**Fightingdreamer5:** I'm glad I can write both at once XD I'm always so worried I'll go over board with one or the other. Tankoooooooooooo!

**OnlyMeg:** - That makes teh Kiri (moi) very happy to hear -wags tails happily-

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_**BONUS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_We all know how Tezuka and Fuji have been handling their week...what about poor Yuuta-kun though? Between maintaining sanity during his classes and not killing his brother's team mates, he's just as stressed as they are! Just what does he know anyways?_

_**edit: fixed some typos and that damned left arm thing again. God I can't believe I did that;;;**  
_


	11. I Want a Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer:** ...-blinks-...If I owned them, the manga would be in plastic wrap. And the anime sure as all Hell wouldn't be on CartoonNetwork/ToonamiJetstream ...which by the way, totally sucks in English T.T. HAVE YOU HEARD ATOBE'S VOICE?! IT'S. TERRIFYING.

**AN:** ...Please. Please don't kill me ;.; I've had the worst case of writer's block. And school xx -shudders at thought of Physics grade- ...Is this working for anything at redemption;;;;? I know I said this would be a Yuuta-based chapter...but Yuuta doesn't love me. So um...moving on...until I can get into character for him;;; ...Please don't kill me. -whimpers- ...Please don't kill me TT

* * *

_There was a little girl who dreamt of fairy tales. She dreamt of a Happily Ever After._

_She was a sweet little maid in a large castle, where there lived a King, his Queen, and their daughter. The Princess was the opposite of the maid--she looked down on her maids with a sneer, reminding them they had no place in society, and would never be near as beautiful or blessed as she. The maid paid little mind to the Princess. She knew her place, and it kept her happy just to have a shelter._

_She had close friends among the other maids, but none noticed, that behind that sweet smile, would become a tainted, broken doll. The King had saved her from her poverty life, and it had filled her mind with naive dreams of fairy tales. When she slept at night, curled happily in her servant bed, she dreamt she was a princess. She dreamt she would encounter a knight in shining armour._

_One day, she did. A Prince came to meet the Princess. He was her betrothed. The little maid girl ran away, to keep from leading herself astray. By the time she was found...it was too late. She lie torn in a ditch--maid's dress ruined, once perfect porcelian skin bruised and red, and honey curls astray._

_The Princess paid her little mind--until she noticed her Prince taking care of the little maid girl. The Princess grew jealous, and took this as challenge. She competed for the Prince's attention, until she eventually drove herself mad. The Princess tied the little maid girl to a chair and hid her in a closet; taking her place under the blankets of the bed. That night, when the Prince came in to check on her and whispered soft reassurance, to whom he thought was his new maid friend, the little maid girl fell heartbroken that he hadn't been able to see past the Princess's mask._

_The next day, the little maid girl questioned the Princess, but it got her no answers. Soon her broken heart turned into misery and misguidance. Her misguidance became the motive for revenge. One night she planned to kill the Princess, and then herself...she had it all planned out. She snuck into the room quietly, the only light a dying candle and crept towards the bed. The Princess called, asking if it was her Prince that graced her so late at night. Grief took over, and the once innocent maid girl began to suffocate the Princess. Just before she succeeded, she was thrown aside by a dark stranger. Fear set in, and she lashed out with a knife she'd found on the way in. When the rising sun flooded the window, the Prince lie in a pool of his own blood--the Princess beside him, the steel driven in her own heart, leaving the little maid girl shocked silent._

_The little maid girl never spoke again, in fear of upsetting anyone. She withdrew from her friends and the King and Queen, least they put heavier blame on her. Her eyes remained on the ground for the rest of her life, until she eventually mislead herself to her demise..._

_There was a little girl who dreamt of fairy tales...she dreamt on and on, until eventually, her tale became a Grimm._

Tezuka did eventually get Fuji home safetly. They ended up taking the long way, as Fuji flat out refused to get on the train. The entire time, the tensai kept quiet, clutching the shoulder strap of his tennis bag with his left hand, while his right arm hung useless to his side. The minute they were in the house, Fuji kicked his shoes off and run up the stairs, locking himself in Tezuka's bedroom as though it were his own. He went straight for the bed, grabbed a pillow to bury his face in and screamed...and screamed, until his voice began to crack, and he broke into sobs. The pillow remained clutched to his body, as though it were the only thing keeping him sane, as he curled into a ball.

He could vaguely hear Tezuka knocking at the door, asking him to open the door, asking if he was alright, just trying to get some confirmation that the tensai was still at least in some form of reality. As a response, Fuji sat up, grabbed the spare pillow from it's resting place and threw it at the door as hard as he could with his left hand, yelling 'Go away!' before he threw himself back onto the bed in his curled up fetal position.

Of course he wasn't alright, why did his captain even bother asking? He was the only one that had see the tensai's body and he was asking if he was alright? Where was the logic behind that?! Fuji clutched himself tightly, in a feeble attempt of a self-comforting hug. It wasn't fair...it just wasn't fair.

_Why him?_ Fuji shook, tears again threatening to start streaming down his face as he thought over what had happened only an hour, maybe two, earlier. Why did it have to be someone he knew? Someone that close? He'd known Saeki's family for so long...he never would have guessed something like this would happen. _Maybe...he was just drunk that night..._ The tensai tried to rationalize things out to himself, but it only made it worse. He couldn't have been drunk...he'd remembered every word the fragile tensai had said that night, even if he didn't realize it. How else could he have found out about how his conversation had gone with Tezuka? How he had ended up in the red light district? No...it was him...and he'd meant to do it.

Questions continued flooding the confused teenager's mind, trying to grasp what had happened. He had heard stories of people being found after rape, how sometimes they went completely insane, how some committed suicide...how others turned into rapists themselves...and the one that scared him most, how some submitted willingly to the rape after it happened. He didn't want to be like that. He didn't want to be any of them, but most of all, he didn't want to submit to that fear. Finally the question that constantly drove him to the brink of madness returned.

_Why me?_

He wanted someone else to suffer...he couldn't explain why he did, but he wanted them to. He couldn't understand why he was targetting everyone closest to him, though, when he could easily sneak away to St. Rudolph or Hyoutei and take it out on Mizuki or Atobe. But, no. He had gone after Eiji...his best friend. He couldn't get the image of how terrified the acrobat looked out of his head. No matter how hard he tried, all he could see were the wide, terrified blue cat-eyes. And they reminded him of how he felt that night. How scared he had been, how confused...making Eiji the perfect target.

_**Absolutely delicious...don't you agree?**_

No...no, no, no, no! Fuji shook his head violently. Eiji was _not_ the perfect target. No one was a target. Not Mizuki, not Atobe, and _definitely_ not his team mates.

_**Just who do you think you're fooling? Revenge is a sweet dish best served cold. You've given them enough chances, why not?**_

No! At that point, the tensai was beginning to panic. The voice he kept hearing made much more sense than anyone around him, but it _scared _him. _Him._ The team sadist, that scared everyone with nothing more than a smile, or a mere, two second flash of his eyes! That just served as further proof, how far he'd fallen from his perch...he wasn't the best anymore.

_**You were never the best to begin with, though, were you?**_

_No...no, I wasn't..._ That's right. Tezuka had always been better. No matter what, Tezuka was always one step ahead...grades...tennis...he was always ahead. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he be the one going through this?

_**Well, why not?**_

Azure eyes snapped open, terrified. Tezuka wasn't a target. No...definitely not Tezuka. Tezuka was the light...the support...

_**The traitor.**_

"No he isn't!" Fuji clamped his hands tight over his ears for a moment, eyes clenching shut as he tried to block the voice. _Tezuka wasn't a traitor...it wasn't his fault...I shouldn't have run off. He helped me...he found me...he's taking care of me...no one knows... No one...he's kept his promise._

_**Has he?**_

"Shut up!"

"Fuji?"

The tensai immediately went quiet, hands now clamped tight over his mouth. Tezuka hadn't heard him had he? He whimpered softly, trying to compose himself before answering, "H...Hai?"

"I made lunch, if you want any..."

Lunch? Fuji blinked, realizing that he hadn't eaten since Monday morning, aside from a small snack of wasabi-shrimp chips earlier that morning. Carefully, he stood, wiping at his eyes a couple of times and straightening himself before he peaked out the door. Confusion set in, and he stepped out of the room, looking around the hall. Tezuka was no where to be found...how odd. Taking it as a good sign, the tensai quietly snuck down to the bathroom and washed his face and hands to the best of his ability. He also took the chance to look over himself. His eyes were slightly red from the sobs, but had already begun to return to a clear colour after a few light splashes of water. His hair was dishelved from having curled on the bed and smothered his face in a pillow...that was easy to fix, though. His eyes slowly drifted to the reflection of his neck, and he timidly pulled down the collar of his shirt. The bruise was still a dark purple, but was at least starting to fade...at least he thought it was. It wasn't as dark as before, anyways.

Taking that as an even better sign, Fuji happily bound out of the bathroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Now that he'd been reminded of food, his stomach was scolding him. He couldn't allow that! Half giggling to himself, he skipped into the kitchen, just to stop short. Tezuka was calmly sipping at a cup of tea, ignoring the plate in front of him. Azure eyes opened in confusion as he tupped over quietly, as a child would if they suspected they would get in trouble for asking the wrong question, and carefully let his left hand rest against his captain's shoulder. Brown eyes glanced up, locking with blue only momentarily before shifting to the other side of the table. The tensai followed the glance and found a second plate of food.

Fuji nodded a mutual understanding and slid into the indicated seat, clasping his hands temporarily, muttering a quiet 'Itadakimasu.' before beginning to pick at the food. It was difficult using his left hand, and he soon found himself struggling to use his right hand. It wasn't any easier. Eventually, he gave up, set his chopsticks down in annoyance, and just stared at his plate in spite. This was what he would normally call Karma coming back to bite him in the ass...but at the moment, he was too frustrated to care. He was hungry, now that he'd been reminded he hadn't eaten in three and a half days. It wasn't _fair_.

Just before he could start complaining, he felt a pair of hands on his waist and yelped, trying to jump away. He was held firm and he looked up in terror. A comforting pair of brown eyes quietly told him to calm down...told him he was safe. Nothing was going to happen. Fuji untensed, allowing his captain to gently lift him from the chair. Confusion passed over the tensai's face as Tezuka sat down where he had previously been. He started to protest, to question, only to be pulled into the other's lap. Fuji blinked, cheeks taking a light pink colour, "Tezuka...?"

Tezuka didn't say anything. He simply picked up the pair of forgotten chopsticks, took up a small portion of rice and held it to his friend's lips. The colour darkened to a bright red, but Fuji complied, opening his mouth and allowing himself to be fed. It was embarassing to be fed like a child, but he didn't mind at the moment. He was safe, he was getting food, and soon it would be safe to relax. He liked the plan. The blush slowly left his cheeks as he grew accostumed to his new seat. At first, he squirmed--partially to get comfortable; partially from anxiety of being in a position he couldn't easily flee. Tezuka made no move to hold him still, though. He allowed the squirms, waiting until they had subsided to place his free arm around the frail waist to keep the tensai from falling, while the other continued moving back and forth from the plate to his friend's mouth.

After a while longer, he was smiling, quite happily, about his pampering treatment and snuggled back as far as he could into his captain's chest. He couldn't remember how long he'd dreamed of this...now that it was happening, he almost couldn't believe it. He certainly didn't want to believe why it was happening, but at least he had some comfort to hold onto.

Now that he'd thought about it, his mind drifted. Just how long had it been since he had begun to admire his captain beyond that of rivalry? No matter how he tried, though, he couldn't seem to pinpoint the exact or relative date...it seemed to blend in with his innocently rivaling admiration. He sighed softly, his mind trailing back to those days where it was so easy to blend into the team and admire at a safe distance. Back to when he wasn't worried about collapsing, or afraid to recieve hugs and tugs...back when he wasn't afraid to sleep. Now that he thought about it, he'd had day lapses at least four times that morning in less than two hours...what would happen when he finally curled up to sleep? He whimpered softly, forgetting where he was until he felt a soft hand on his cheek.

His reaction was the same as before. He yelped and jumped away, almost stumbling when he jumped up from the chair and turned. Tezuka stared at him, calmly, and slowly stood, putting a reassuring hand to his head, "I'm sorry." With that he went up the stairs.

Fuji donned a look of innocent confusion and quickly followed, scared almost. Tezuka had barely said three words to him since they'd been home, and though that was partially his own fault, he'd just completely left him alone.

"Tezuka--" He cut off with a soft cry, blue eyes widening in fear. "S...Saeki-sama... Wh...what are...where...where's Tezuka?"

Fuji backed up, feeling along the wall to keep his balance. The man advanced towards him, reaching out a hand, "Why worry about him? I can make the pain go away. Come in, from the rain."

Rain? What rain? Fuji blinked, suddenly aware that he was outside, in the middle of the street. Red lamps were all around him. Fear started setting in once more. He was back in the red light district. But that couldn't be right. He was in Tezuka's house...right? He looked down at his right arm...it was still bandaged. _It's all in my head..._

"Come in." The older stepped foreward again, and the tensai stepped back, shaking.

"This isn't real..."

"Of course it is."

"N-no it's not..."

"If you stay out, you'll catch your death--"

"**Get the Hell away from me!**"

"**Fuji!**"

Azure eyes snapped open, and the tensai reflexively pushed away from whoever was holding him. He yelped when he hit the floor, as he had also used his right arm as a brace out of habit. Tears sprang to his eyes when the pain jolted up through his arm.

"Fuji...?"

That time he looked up, his arm still shaking from the impact and paled considerably. Tezuka was kneeling across from him, concern sketched across the usually stoic face, "You were having a nightmare."

"G-gomen...I... ...I fell asleep? B-but I was...you were...you left! I know you did!"

"Fuji...I haven't gone anywhere." The captain reached over, gently brushing bangs from his friend's face, keeping a calm voice, "You fell asleep a couple of minutes ago...while I was feeding you. I was just about to take you upstairs. You started screaming."

"...What...what exactly did I say?"

Fuji's spirit sank further than it already was and he started backing up. He wasn't sure he wanted to know...but if he'd said what he thought he said...

"You were saying it wasn't real...you asked where I was...and you said someone's name." A frown had replaced the concern, and the hand had moved to hold the tensai's shoulder. The other arm slowly snaked around the smaller body, pulling Fuji back into Tezuka's body. Fuji tensed, even with his captain stroking his hair. He didn't like where this was going.

"I...did?"

"Yes...you were terrified...I have to ask. What. Does Saeki-sama have to do with any of this?"

That did it. Blue eyes widened--Tezuka knew.

_There was a little girl who dreamt of fairy tales. She dreamt of a Happily Ever After. She dreamt on and on, until eventually, her tale became a Grimm._

* * *

**AN: ...Please...don't kill me ;.; -whimpers- On to the reviews...T.T -crawls-**

**Sango Hikari: **Thank you -heart- ;.; I'm sorry this took so long -grovel-

**Merissala: **He's very confused, and being confused scares him. A lot. -pats Fuji on the head and gets bitten- ...I should torture him more, but um...still debating that.

**nightmarerose: **The stuff'll come soon. Patience is a virtue (actually, it's a curse but um...y'know.) Anywho Thank you for the hug -

**Fightingdreamer5: **Thanks ;

**KiriharaAkaya: **Thank you so much! And I agree, that would be creepy o-o; I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. -cling-

**yaelifivefour: **Saa, I agree. But Fuji's very self-conscious -pats him- Don't worry, I think you'll like the next chapter. Mizuki is going to be in it.

**dotdotdot: **XD Looks like you got what you wanted. No Yuuta-chan here. -huggles- I'm sorry this took so long ;.; I really am. And I'm sure you'll like the next chapter too. ...I hope. ;-;

**yamatoforever: **Yes. Finally. And finally again XD God I'm awful ;------; I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!! (Characters: GET ON WITH THE DAMN UPDATE) ...right. hi. uuuh...thanks -heart- enjoy this chapter I hope!

**o0xXxGaMe SeT aNd MaTcHxXx0o: **Welcome to the family and I"m so sorry this took so long;;;;;

**blufox: **Thanks -happy so many people like it-

**Thr0u6hTh31c3: **I'm sorry this took so long ;-; (God how many times have I said that;;;?) I'm glad you like it though -heart- it makes me happy -dork Monica Rial voice-

* * *

_Next chapter: Fuji and Tezuka get into an argument that ends with Fuji running off...only to end up at St. Rudolph. Just how much bad luck can he unleash on the unsuspecting members of his brother's team? _


	12. Grim Affairs

**Disclaimer:** OMFG SOMEONE BUY THE DAMN DUBBING COMPANY AND GET BETTER VOICES. HAVE YOU HEARD ST. RUDOLPH YET?! AND OH GOD YAMABUKI STARTS SOON. AAAAAAAAARGH.

_**Muses**_: BREATH, IDIOT.

I FUCKING REFUSE TToTT!!! DIE HORRIBLE ENGLISH DUBBERS! (On a happy note: Johnny Yong Bosch is taking over for Fuji X3 YAY JOHNNY! -SQUEALS-)

**AN:** Since my laptop's being a bitch...I'll just target Fuji for anger -.- grrrrr. Don't let the happy beginning confuse you. This chapter starts from a Fuji-ish PoV, then switches to Tezuka.

...OH! WARNING! OC PRESENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!...and future chapters. usu. Enjoy.

...Oh. Someone kindly pointed out that I've been making a horrible typo from about chapter six (maybe five) to chapter ten/eleven...Fuji stabbed his **right** arm...for some god forsaken reason I had left oO;;; Not sure why. See what happens when i write these things? I get so caught up i forget to look over them xx;;

* * *

Fuji stared in silent horror at his captain, slowly scooting away from him. He knew. That was bad...that was very bad. 

"I...I..." He seriously considered hypervenalating, his body starting to agree as his breath became shorter. He couldn't control it, and eventually gave into the convulsions as he started sobbing again, pulling his knees tight to his chest and hiding against them. He faintly heard Tezuka sigh, and felt the tears come harder when he was pulled into his captain's body.

"Fuji..."

"Gomen...gomen, Tezuka...I...I..." He struggled with the words, finding he couldn't get them out between the sharp gasps of breath and the body wracking sobs.

"...Syuusuke."

That did it. The tears immediately ceased, and Fuji found himself looking up in shock, "...T-tezuka...you...just...?"

"Listen to me...please?" Hesitantly, the tensai nodded, relaxing slowly under the gentle hand that ran through his hair, "You don't have to apologize to me, do you understand? You didn't do anything wrong. What happened, wasn't your fault...understand?"

Vaguely, Fuji nodded, but didn't believe a word of it. In his mind, it _was_ his fault, and it was going to stay that way until someone was able to give him tangible proof otherwise.

"...I doubt you mean that, but alright." Tezuka sighed, craddling the frail tensai gently, albeit protectively, into his body, "Second...no one's blaming you. Kikumaru, Oishi, and the rest of the regulars included. I know we have a few dense seventh graders, but none of them are stupid enough to spread rumors about any of us regulars. You don't have to worry about the school finding out, alright?"

_I seriously doubt that_, Fuji thought, looking up in doubtful concern, but nodded slowly anyways, wiping at his eyes with the back of his arm.

"Third...you don't have to tell me yet. I can wait...I just...I don't want to see you like that again." At that, Fuji looked up in confusion, looking like more and more like a child. His captain smiled down at him, sadly...reassuringly, though, and continued, "When I was cleaning you off last night...I don't know what felt worse. Knowing I was the reason that had happened...or knowing that someone had had the nerve to do something like that...to someone so frail."

_I'm not that frail, am I?_

"I know you have a reputation to uphold...as the tensai of Seigaku...the team sadist...and all those other names that people have given you...but I still remember when we were freshmen." Tezuka looked down with a fond smile, "How excited you would get if someone just _mentioned_ tennis. Especially if you got to play a practice match."

Fuji found himself smiling a bit as well, leaning into his captain gently, "Aa...like when Yamato-buchou told us we could play against sempai-tachi?"

"That was the best...you looked like a five year old in a candy store, you know?"

"...Did I?" Fuji laughed a bit, trying to picture his younger self, "I just remember being estatic to play...and to watch you play. I _loved_ watching you play. Even if I could tell you were faking. Knowing you were _that_ good while you were faking...thrilled me."

"Which is exactly why we're going to have our re-match. As soon as your arm recovers."

The tensai blinked at that, looking up once more. Azure eyes held a sad gleam as they turned back downwards. He looked back up, in partial surprise, and partial anger when he heard a soft laugh come from his captain, "It's not funny."

"No...I know. But you misunderstood Hana-san."

"...But...she said...you were...wait, what? Then...where were you? I called every night and you were never there!"

"She didn't tell me you called that many times..." Tezuka frowned but shook it off, "There was another patient there with similar conditions to mine...the doctors insisted we get together so we'd recover faster, and stop forcing so much on ourselves. They kicked us out every night at 7:30 and wouldn't let us back in until 9." He explained with a soft smile, "We use to just sit outside of the hospital...but eventually they banned us from the grounds, so we were forced to find somewhere to go...apparently they just didn't tell Hana-san that part. She told me when you called every once in a while, but they were insistant that I didn't return the call...they seemed to think it would set back my recovery, though I fail to see the logic behind that particular theory..."

"...Then...you...?"

"You _honestly_ think I'd _ever_ forget out promise?" Tezuka looked down, the smile gradually getting softer and softer, "I'm glad you've kept your end of the bargain. You've kept from killing Atobe, which I'm definitely grateful for--"

"Indeed," Fuji muttered darkly, casting his eyes to the side, "I was tempted to drown him at that training camp--"

"Syuusuke." Tezuka warned, albeit lightly. The tensai smiled a bit, "Gomen...but I didn't. I behaved."

"I know...and you held back...even against Kirihara and Akutagawa. I know you wanted to obliterate them...and I thank you for holding back." Tezuka almost laughed, "I can only imagine how traumatized they would have been if you _had_ unleashed your full potential..."

"I doubt Kirihara could get any more trauma from that game...though it would be an interesting experiment..."

"That will _not_ be performed."

"Saa, I know" Fuji smiled, snuggling back into his captain with a yawn, "Mmm...so...we can put it all behind us now?"

"Of course we can." Tezuka leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to the tensai's head, "Come on...you need rest."

The tensai merely mumbled in response, curling around his captain as he was picked up. He was carried upstairs, and gently set on the bed. Tezuka sighed, and fell back into his desk chair, watching the sleeping form warily. He half expected the boy to be faking sleep, but was relieved when he hadn't so much as budged-aside from rythmed breathing and the occassional snuggle to get further under the blankets-for a good thirty minutes. Once sure he wouldn't wake up, the captain found his eyes wandering to Fuji's tennis bag, where the nightmare ensuing items were. The bloodied shorts and tee...and that letter. The roses had been destroyed before they left, as Fuji refused to look at them, let alone bring them with him. He'd almost cut his palms open on the thorns as he'd torn the flowers apart. That letter though...he hadn't bothered destroying it, which made Tezuka curious. He'd watched his tensai read it; watched the pale body shake as it did so; watched in silent anger as the shaking stopped, and the body went limp and slowly sank onto the bench. He eyed the bag wearily, tempted to go through it, but thought better of it. Fuji was finally starting to calm down, after all...he didn't want to lose that fragile balance they had obtained.

His thoughts were broken by a buzzing noise, and he blinked curiously. Fuji merely mumbled and turned onto his other side, hugging a pillow tightly. Tezuka shook his had a bit, and followed the buzzing into one of the side pockets of Fuji's tennis bag. He found his phone, and looked over the caller ID, then rolled his eyes and went to the hall, "Kikumaru, what are you doing?"

"Buchou! We need assistance like now!" The voice on the other end squeaked, then began protesting as static came to the phone and Oishi's voice came next.

"Thank Kami-sama you answered! We have a problem--"

"--Problem?! It's a catastrophe!" Momo's voice erupted from the background, followed by Kaido's

"That's an understatement, baka!"

"SHUT UP, MAMUSHI!"

"All of you shut up!" Tezuka snapped. By that point he was at the end of the hall, trying to get as far from his room as he could, so as not to wake the sleeping tensai. He doubted they heard him, as most were now arguing, and he could imagine Oishi was trying to drag them all apart. Finally, a timid voice came on the phone.

"S-someone started rumors...we...we don't know who, but it's flying all over the school." Kawamura admitted meekly, almost whimpering.

Tezuka went quiet, as did everyone in the background as they realized the bipolar player had obtained the phone.

"...B-buchou...?"

"Find out who started it," He hissed coldly, eyes narrowing furiously as his gaze burned into the wall, "And cut everything short."

"I-I don't think we can..."

"Why not?" Tezuka didn't mean to snap, but he wasn't in the mood for excuses, and his team beating around the bush wasn't helping.

Kawamura had obviously handed over the phone as Inui's voice came next, "We recieved a call from Mizuki right before we called you. And before him, Atobe and Oshitari...and now my phone's ringing."

"W-we think...it was one of the other third years...but we're not sure which one would have done it," Kawamura had returned, obviously the only other calm one in the room.

"But the second years know too!" Momo cut in from the background, "There's no way we can find out who started it!"

"RikkaiDai knows now, too," Kaido, who had been standing near Inui and listening to his conversation, put in.

"...Call everyone back, find out who they heard from and trace it back to the source." Tezuka rubbed his eyes, "Call me back once you figure it out."

There was shuffling on the other end and Oishis voice returned. He sounded surprised and worried, and that didn't settle well with Tezuka at all.

"Tezuka...Yanagi just informed Inui...that they heard from...I swear, I had no idea he was back...but I don't see how he would know, it wouldn't be possible--"

"Out with it!" The captain snapped.

"Ichikawa-sempai! I swear, I didn't know he was back!" The news caused an uproar in the background from the other third years, save Inui, and he could hear the two second years questioning who the person was.

"...Find out who everyone else heard from and call me back _immediately._"

"H-hai..." The phone went dead and Tezuka's gaze fell to the floor in memory. He could still remember Ichikawa clear as day...because he had hated the other. It took a lot to make Tezuka hate anyone...but Ichikawa was an exceptionally loathsome person to the captain. He slowly returned towards his room and slid into the chair at his desk, set his glasses on the desk and ran both hands over his face and through his hair. Ichikawa had been one of the few sempai from their freshmen years that had taken a greater interest in Fuji. Most had set their glares on Tezuka and Oishi, though a handful had set lust filled eyes on Fuji, and occassionally Kikumaru...though the future tensai quickly put those looks elsewhere. He wouldn't have anyone starring at his best friend in that manner, though he failed to see that the looks were aimed at him, too. Vividly, Tezuka could still make out the scene that had made him utterly despise the sempai in the back of his mind, as though he were sitting in the center of a movie theater alone.

_**3 years earlier**_

_"Oi, Fuji!"_

_Tezuka and Fuji had both looked up, as they had been in a very deep conversation about who the rival school's rising stars were as they picked up tennis balls. Ichikawa was a handsome teenager, there was no denying that. His short black hair came down his jawline, and fell in ruffled layers. His eyes were almost as black as his hair, and gave a piercing look despite whether he was smiling or frowning. It was a look no one dared argue with. Fuji had often said that if Tezuka would die his hair black and flatten it, he'd almost look like a miniature of the sempai with glasses, always in a teasing manner of course. At the moment, that gaze was set on the petite first year, who smiled up, innocently, "Hai, sempai?"_

_"I need a word with you." The gaze turned on Tezuka, turning to a glare, "A private word."_

_"Of course...I'll be back in a moment, Tezuka-san." Fuji smiled cheerfully at his companion as he stood, dusting his legs from the small bits of gravel that had stuck there as he was sitting on his knees. He followed the third year without so much as an arguement or question as to what the word could be about. Tezuka, on the other hand, frowned and stood. He couldn't imagine what the other could possibly want...Ichikawa wasn't even apart of the tennis team, he just came around to watch the others so he could get stories for the school news. Kikumaru often joked about him being a spy for rival schools, and that he sold out their formation plans to the whoever the highest bidder was, and Tezuka wouldn't doubt that the "joke" was true to an extent. Curiously, in a manner he would normally shame himself for and never consider or follow through with, he followed, quiet as a mouse. They hadn't gone far, merely around the corner of the club house. He had merely stood on the other side of the corner, listening intently._

_"So...did you need something, sempai?" Fuji's voice was cheerful as ever, as though he were oblivious to the rest of the world and it's problems._

_"I know you got my letter. And my e-mail. Why won't you answer them?" _

_"...Oh, those." He could just see the vague, blank look passing over the other's face, "I told you last time, I'm not interested."_

_"I want to know why, damn it!" Ichikawa's voice was becoming a growl, and Tezuka chanced peaking around the corner, crouching low so he was partially hidden behind a bush. The third year had his fists clenched, glaring down at the small first year, who looked up in an emotionless state that Tezuka had never even imagined was possible._

_"Becase I'm not...there's only so much I can concern myself, and I'd rather not include a selfish, spineless bastard like you." Fuji answered, quite calmly, with a straight face, "I know you only come here to find information you can sell off. Eiji may joke about it, but that's because he's got an active imagination. I know there's truth in that. And before you ask how, I have connections in the other schools. Rikkai and Rokkaku namely." His eyes were opened in a cold glare that rivaled ice, "Which I don't see why you bother. They never take the bait--"_

_He was cut off as Ichikawa grabbed the front of his shirt, easily lifting him off the ground so they were eye-level, "That's the way the works, brat. You do what you can for money, understand? You don't know me--"_

_"I know all I need to know. If this is how you act in public, and this is how you act when there is cleary no one else around, that's all I need to know to tell me you are anything but worth my time." The glare was steadily becoming colder, "Besides. If anyone were to win me over, I'd want someone who can beat me in tennis. Now put. Me. Down."_

_The third year threw him down irritably, ignoring how the smaller winced as the contact to the ground skinned part of his arms, "So the rumors are true? You and Tezuka really don't consider anything outside of tennis."_

_"Tezuka-san has amazing potential. He has every right to keep his goals oriented in tennis." Fuji stood carefully, brushing dirt from his scraped arms, trying to keep the small bits out of the openings, "As for me...that isn't true. I play for the sole purpose that there is someone out there who will absolutely thrill me on the court." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked up with a taunting smile, "You know my sister...? How she can make predictions?" _

_"So what? Don't tell me you believe them?" Ichikawa rolled his eyes as Fuji gave him a curt nod, "Let me guess, she said that person who thrilled you would be the person you loved?"_

_"More or less. Her exact words, were that I would find someone who thrilled me equally on court and off court." He shrugged, carelessly, "The only thrill I'm ever going to get is when someone actually threatens beating me. If you'll excuse me now, I need to get back to helping Tezuka-sa--" The sentence was never finished as the third year dealt a violent blow to the smaller, knocking him back to the ground. Before Tezuka could move, a voice came from the other side of the club house._

_"What's going on here?" _

_Fuji sat up, holding his cheek with one hand, wiping the blood from his mouth with the other hand. Despite how pained he looked, he didn't cry, merely glared death and daggers at the man that had struck him before turning to the voice, "Yamato-buchou..."_

_"Fuji-kun...go back to the courts, Tezuka's waiting for you. I'll speak to you both in a moment." The captain was facing his fellow third year, as Fuji nodded slowly and turned to obey the command. Tezuka quickly ran back to where he was suppose to be, suddenly remembering he wasn't suppose to be there. Their captain had to have come from near the courts, and would have surely noticed him missing, so he was extremely grateful that he hadn't given him away. He slowly slid down the fenced wall of the courts, and stared off at the opposite wall, until he heard a small voice from behind him._

_"Tezuka-san...daijobu?" Fuji was kneeling to his side, eyes opened in a soft, concerned look. A bruise was forming where he'd been struck, and blood still streamed from his mouth, but he didn't look at all bothered by it, "You don't look well--Tezuka-san?" _

_He didn't know why, but Tezuka was suddenly hugging his classmate tightly, causing the other to blink in confusion and return the hug lightly in concern, "What's wrong...?"_

_"I swear...we'll play for real one day...I swear it..."_

_Fuji had merely given him a confused look, then smiled, and gave the future captain a warm hug, with a soft, innocent giggle, "Arigatou, Tezuka-san...I'm looking foreward to it..."_

_**endflashback**_

The memory seemed to fade into the rest of the times they spent together, soon to the point Tezuka had completely forgotten why he'd even bothered with that memory. Yamato-buchou had ensured Ichikawa would stay away from his first year prodigies the rest of the year, Fuji had come up with an excuse as to why he had to wear the bandage on his cheek for the next two weeks, something about jerking during a dentist appointment because the anesthic had worn off early. Tezuka had actually been surprised at how easily the lie slipped past the tensai's lips, and had since then wondered how much else he lied about. Somehow, he doubted anything he'd been told was a lie...at least he hoped so.

His thoughts were once more disrupted by the buzz of the vibrating phone and he slipped from the room once more before it bothered Fuji any. He didn't bother looking at the caller ID as he answered.

"Moshi moshi?"

"...Why the fuck are you answering?"

"...Yuuta-kun...now isn't a good time. I'm waiting for Kikuma--"

"To call back about who spread the rumors right?" The St. Rudolph player sounded furious, and was soon snapping at someone behind him. Tezuka went quiet a moment, then ventured to ask.

"...You just now got back to St. Rudolph...?"

"Aa." The younger Fuji sounded grim, "The first thing I heard was Mizuki-san asking if what he'd heard was true. He looked absolutely mortified...and when I asked what, he told me someone had spread rumors...about aniki..."

"...What exactly are they saying? No one was entirely clear about it, just that they'd heard from Ichikawa-san? ...Rikkai Dai had anyways..."

"Nani? The one Mizuki described sounded more like Shiraki-san..."

"..."

"...Tezuka-san...is it true...?"

"...I pray to Kami-sama it's not, if it's what I think it is..."

"...They're saying aniki was kidnapped...raped...beaten...and left for de--"

"Tezuka? Why do you have my phone...? Who is it?"

Tezuka spun around at the tired voice, finding Fuji standing at his doorway, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. On the other end of the phone, he could hear Yuuta muttering a string of swears, that were being repeated in his mind as he sought to find an answer without alerting the tensai as to what was going on.

* * *

**A/N: **ah-hahahahaha...I fail. -dies- on to reviews! Apparently the fight's in the next chapter...-didn't want to put too much into one chapter- I'll have it later today, if we don't go out or have people over...ja!

**Yoshikochan: **I've been considering drawing that picture for a long while…unfortunately Kiri plus fanart equals so not happening XD (I SUCK at fanart XD) I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, and I apologize even more if this chapter sucked X.x

**Saya:** Thank you so much for pointing that out. I've made the worst, oh god bloody devil sent typo EVER –wails- I can't believe I did that….but it was his right arm that was stabbed, not left. I'm just…God I fail. –goes to corner- TT.TT

**Anonymous person?:** I'm squished X3! …I'm sorry the wait turned out to be like…five months? –curls into ball- Gomen TT.TT

**Sango Hikari:** Oh god. It's awful. Trust me. So awful. AND MIZUKI AND YUUTA'S? OMFG NO. AWFUUUUUUUL XX –dies- …But uh. Yeah XD Still working on that fanart thing, as I said to Yoshikochan. …XD Personally, I like the insane reviews though! But here is your update (albeit a sucky one –anti-heart-

**Dotdotdot:** I'm sorry for the scare –hugs- XD And yea for indirect valentine's gift! –bows repeatitively for not including the promise she made in the preview- I didn't think this chapter would turn out this long, so we'll get to the Fuji scaring living demons out of St. Rudolph next! Which should be posted by midnight tonight, assuming friends don't come over.

And yes, I did write the thing at the beginning. I dunno why, but I think it worked out nicely…in regards to that, if I started making up little tidbits for every beginning from now on, how would ya'll feel about that o.o?

**Yaelifivefour:** Yeah, all of us would rather read about Tezuka and Fuji XD and don't worry. Eiji won't be getting hurt anymore…well, directly. A lot of people are going through mental strain, but uh…shutting up before I spoil future chapters. –sweatdrop-

**Shinigami**: I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ;.;…but uh…yeah, Yuuta won't be in too much danger. Mizuki's the main target, more or less in the next bit –still groveling-

**NE1410S: **Thanks n.n I try not to make ya'll wait too long, but that plan usually fails. Especially since my dad's deployed and my mom's cleaning nazi ;;; -flails-

**Blufox**: XD He will. Soon. Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery soon. (Though it's not immediately (two, maybe three or four chapters from now)

**Yamatoforever:** I personally liked the fairytale additive D –sweatdrop- He does know about Fuji and Saeki being childhood friends, doesn't know entirely what's going on…but sooooooon.

**Vierblith:** …Ah-hahaha. I feel so smart XD I thought your name looked familiar while I was reading your fic. I'm genius! But uh. I heart you too –heartheart- so much.

**Lyra-chan:** I hope this semi-meets your expectations…though I doubt it. –sighs- this chapter really didn't come out all that well…oh well. XD I like your vision of Saeki-sama though.

**Sand-Sibz-Gal: **Yay n.n and welcome to I like chocolate chip cookies too 3 –squeals- …Sadly, argument comes soon…-flails- I failed you all ;;! I'M SORRYYYYY /furubareferenceandkiri'sstupidity

**Ketchup for Blood:** O O EEP! DEATH BY PLUSHIEEEEE!...XD That'd be awkward…but uh…I hope you like this chapter –sweatdrop- It is rather frustrating…but Tezuka will deliver all of our fan hugs XD

**Sali Mwana:** Things will hopefully clear up soon.

**Tacuma: **XD Yay I'm evil! …But honestly, I'm like…so mean to my favourite characters…it's kind of depressing, but it gives ya'll something fun to read –heart!-

**Speadee:** Thanks n.n! And while school is out, I needs a job. Like bad. …And I'mma be a senior next year –dreadpanicdread- TTnTT!

**Isabella(BellaBunny-chan):** Thanks lots…and yeah, Tezuka does sigh a lot o.o hm…we'll have to fix that! –huggles- thanks for the review n.n!

_I solemnly swear (I am up to no good!...I mean...) the argument and hell will be in the next chapter. IF IT'S NOT. YOU CAN SELL MY ORGANS ON EBAY. ...-shudders over memories of Good Charlotte fandom doing that- TTnTT -whimpers-_


	13. Shattered Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer: **YES! IT IS MINE! FEAR ME. ...Pfft. I wish. -sighs- I'm not making any profit off of this. ...God I need a job. -whimpers-

**A/N:** Yay another chapter -does her happy dance- Enjoy dear readers! Beware! More fluffy beginnings! THEY'RE LYING. JUST LIKE AZUMI! ...Anyone seen that movie by the way?

* * *

_

* * *

_

_"Yes, darling?"_

_Bright blue eyes looked up expectantly, as the child propped himself in a chair so he could see over the counter, "What are dreams made of?"_

_The woman stopped what she was doing, looking curiously at her son, "...Where is this coming from, so suddenly?"_

_"I was reading the Brothers Grimm fairy tales again. Fairy tales are just twisted realities, aren't they?" The child tilted his head curiously, still smiling._

_"I need to tell your sister to stop bringing you those." The woman laughed, "Well...I suppose they are in a sense." The mother's smile slowly returned in a soft curve, "I suppose...dreams are made of personal fairytales."_

_"How?"_

_"Life is a fairytale in and of itself, thus dreams are our--..." The response was earning a confused look, and the woman laughed, patting her son on the head gently, "Never mind, Syuusuke. You'll understand when you're older." He pouted at this, and she laughed once more, "Help me finish the cookies. I'm sure they're just what Yuuta needs."_

_"Hai, kaa-san!" _

Fuji looked over Tezuka curiously, in the same oblivious state he usually had. Faintly, he could hear his younger brother, and perked, "Yuu-chan? ...Ano, Tezuka...?" The tensai held his hand out expectantly for his phone, frowning softly.

Before Tezuka could say anything, yelling came from the other end of the line, and he was forced to hold it away from his ear.

"_OI!_"

Yuuta spun around with a yelp, calming down upon spotting two of his team mates.

"_There's Yuuta, dane! He'd know neh Atsushi?_"

"_Assuming he heard, I guess so._"

"_Heard what?_" Yuuta's voice got fainter as he turned to see what his sempai were talking about; praying silently that it wasn't about his brother.

"_The rumors, dane! Are they--GAH!_"

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!_"

"_Akazawa-sempai! Yanagisawa-sempai!_" Yuuta's voice returned, panicked, "_I'll call you back! Akazawa-sempai, please--!_" The line went dead as the phone was snapped shut.

The two Seigaku players stared at the phone, and Fuji's hand slowly fell to his side, a frown sketching across his face. Blue eyes looked up accusingly, "Tezuka...why didn't you wake me? He's my brother..." He looked hurt by the fact.

"You need the rest. ...Why are you up anyways?"

This time the tensai went quiet, eyes falling to the floor. Truthfully, he'd had another nightmare, and had woken up alone. He wasn't particularly happy with that, but couldn't bring himself to tell Tezuka though and muttered a soft half-lie, "I can't sleep alone."

Technically, he wasn't totally lying. He couldn't sleep when he knew, or felt he was alone. Hence he usually slept with his phone close to his pillow or on his desk, and kept a few cacti around his bed. There was a reason to keeping the pointy plants and talking to them, aside from decoration, after all. In this instance, he hadn't gone straight into the nightmare as he had been most of the day. He knew that much, because he could tell when Tezuka was around him. His captain always had a faint scent coming off of him that reminded him of their school and the court area in general. Even when he was sleeping he could smell it, and that brought him comfort. The first time it left, he hadn't realized it, as he was curled around his captain's pillow, with his face buried against the object. That had nearly suffocated him though, and his body adjusted accordingly so he was once more lying on his back. When Tezuka left that time, he realized it almost immediately and had forced himself awake before the nightmare could progress past hazy, shadow-like figures that glared at him.

He shuddered, his subconscious trying to push the images into his mind, though they ceased when he felt the reassuring hand in his hair, "That's right...I completely forgot. Gomen, Fuji."

The tensai frowned, looking up in soft accusation, "Syuusuke. You only said you wouldn't say it in public...we're not in public right now..." A vague look of hurt passed his face as a terrified thought ran through his mind. What if Tezuka had been lying? What if he really had been going out with the other player, and had only previously been using Fuji's first name to get his attention and make him keep their promise? What if that promise was just a shadow to Tezuka now?

To his surprise, a slight breath came from his captain that he almost swore was a laugh. "I know I did...but I couldn't call you that while I was away...and we've rarely had any time together since I got back." He looked up, finding a pained expression on the other's face, and immediately felt the doubt wash away, "Though...I suppose that's my fault isn't it?"

"No...gomen, Tezuka, I--"

"If you're going to make me call you Syuusuke, don't you think it's only fair you do the same for me?"

Colour went straight to Fuji's cheeks, his expression turning to one that fought between shock and glee, "Serious...?"

"It's fair, isn't it?" Tezuka gave him a look, one that said the captain thought it was an obvious thing.

"A-aa..." The blush deepened a bit more, then slowly drained. He had long wanted that permission, and now that he had it, he couldn't believe it. As if convinced this wasn't real, he slowly tried the name, "Kunimitsu..." He liked the way it sounded. Before, he'd always used it to tease his captain in private...or, in case of when he'd been found at the park, it had been subconscious desire and relief that it hadn't been someone else. It felt different to say it with permission.

"It's not that odd, is it?" Tezuka tilted his head, as though annoyed, and Fuji quickly shook his head, giving a small giggle.

"No...I like it. But...'Mitsu-kun, sounds better. Or Kuni-chan!" The tensai smiled brightly, barely suppressing a giggle at the annoyed look he got. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his captain's torso in a gentle hug, "Thank you. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I haven't given you reason not to." The other reminded, dryly, "Which is why, I can't believe I'm saying this, we should probably...talk."

"Why? There's no way I can play tennis like this--"

"Not about tennis." Fuji stared, hardly believing he was really hearing the words coming from his captain's mouth, "Kikumaru...pulled me aside Tuesday. When you first went missing. He kept going on about how you seemed so far off the day before...and if I saw you we should talk...like we use to as first years... In which case I can't believe I'm listening to his advice..." Tezuka shook his head and Fuji giggled again once the shock wore off.

"You shouldn't be that surprised. Eiji can actually give very good advice. He's gotten better about that since he started playing Doubles with Oishi." While he was still laughing at the disturbed look that was crossing his captain's face at taking the acrobat's advice, he was practically drowning in relief and amazement on the inside. He knew Eiji cared deeply about his friends, but to risk talking to Tezuka alone, for something outside of tennis? The only ones that actually had the nerve to do that were usually Oishi, being the vice-captain gave him plenty of practice and he'd been Tezuka's friend longest, and Fuji himself, who had never felt any intimidation in speaking with Tezuka. Even Echizen had usually waited until one of the other third years came within range before trying to talk to their captain.

"Shall we then?" Fuji smiled, releasing his captain from the hug he'd kept him in.

"Aa...tea?" Tezuka looked back as he scaled down the stairs, still with the look of personal disbelief.

"Please." The tensai smiled, following him to the bottom, then going straight to the living room and curling up on the couch with a pillow hugged tightly to his chest. He listened to Tezuka moving around the kitchen, and his mind wandered back to earlier, when he'd been curled up in his captain's lap and was being fed. He could feel the heat returning to his cheeks as he thought over it. He had thoroughly enjoyed the feeling, despite how badly his body had screamed at him. It felt safe in his captain's arms...he knew they wouldn't let go of him, so long as they could help it. His eyes slid into a delighted smile as he thought over it further, trying to attach the feeling to his body once more as he waited. He probably wouldn't get that treatment again, so he imagined. At least not once he regained feeling and control of his right arm. He sighed, looking at the bandages distastefully. He still didn't have a clue as to what drove him to do that...it was going to keep him off the courts, and more than likely out of the final games of the year...which, being a third year, sucked.

"Syuusuke?"

He jumped at the sudden voice, and looked up in innocent, curious shock. Tezuka was standing over him with two cups of tea and was motioning for him to scoot away from the end table. Although confused, he did as requested, scooting down to the next cushion so Tezuka could set the two cups on the table and then take a seat himself. Fuji started to question him, but before he could, he was once more pulled into his captain's lap, and found himself clinging around his neck, blushing deeply, "I-I can use my left hand for a drink--"

"I know..." The blush slowly left as he looked into his captain's eyes, searchingly. Tezuka sighed and continued, lowering his eyes and nuzzling gently into Fuji's shoulder, "I know you can probably use your left hand for something like this...and I'm probably being selfish, but I want to feel like I'm still helping you somehow."

Azure eyes opened in soft fondness as he gently tilted his captain's head, "You are helping me, Kunimitsu. More than you realize...and you aren't being selfish." Blush slowly returned to the tensai's cheeks as he shifted to a more comfortable position, continuing in a small voice, "I want you to want me...not for my body, or my looks...just because I'm me...you're only one I've never had to put up a front around. The only one that looks past the feminine air around me, and realizes I'm more than just Seigaku's tensai." A small, bitter laugh forced itself past his lips, "Of course...you're also the only one that's ever threatened my position as tensai, as well."

"No one could take your place as tensai." Fuji blinked, looking up curiously. Tezuka thought for a moment then continued, "While there are...obviously other people that can own up to a given title as tensai...Ibu-san's amazing ability to find Spot paralysis...Akutsu-san's form...Atobe-san's eye for an opponent's weakness...are all amazing. But you. You're...different." There was a momentary pause, in which Fuji messed idly with one of the teacups, sipping at it lightly and waiting. His cheeks had again taken a pink tint. He didn't think he was anymore special than the ones Tezuka had mentioned, nor did he know where he was going with this.

"At first, I thought you were a lot like Oishi. You both were amazing analytical players, as first years and now...but you took it a step further. You observed off court, as well. Watched your opponents' attack forms. Finishing moves, in particular. Especially when we were second years. I remember watching you observe Kaido and Momoshiro practice against one another. The buggy-whip shot and smashes were particularly problematic for you. At first, I thought you were watching them, because you despised the fact they specialized in those particular moves, and had a higher chance of winning against you when they were allowed to start competing for Starter spots. You weren't though, were you?"

Fuji blushed worse at that. He'd completely forgotten how long he used to watch those two, devising ways to overcome their specialties. He shook his head, "No...I was looking for a weakness in it. I asked Saeki to come over every weekend to help me with a new idea...I needed to perfect it. I made him hit endless smashes in hopes of perfecting it...I finally did after two or three weeks."

"...That was the time you had all those bruises on your arms. You told us they were from being careless against one of the tennis ball machines." Tezuka reminded, almost absently, and Fuji nodded, smiling.

"Aa. I didn't want anyone to worry...and it wasn't entirely a lie. Technically speaking, I was still getting them from tennis balls. You saw through it though didn't you?"

"I did...and that isn't something to laugh about." The other pointed out with a soft glare. Fuji giggled anyways, "Sure it is." Before he could begin to explain his reasoning, he felt a buzz against his leg and yelped, jumping up. The movement caused the cup in his hand to tilt, splashing tea on his front, and a bit on Tezuka, who blinked at him curiously. Fuji looked over himself, then started laughing at himself and bowed, "Gomen. I wasn't expecting that...I'll go clean off. You should probably take that." Without waiting for approval, he bound towards the stairs as though nothing were wrong and quickly locked himself in the bathroom. Once sure Tezuka hadn't followed him, he allowed his smile to drop completely and slid down the bathroom door, hugging his knees tightly to his chest and stifling a cry against them. He had almost settled down entirely as he was sitting there, oblivious to the rest of the world in his captain's lap. The phone had been right next to a bruise, and a bit away from a rather deep cut on his leg. The buzz had gone straight to both, and caused particular pain to the cut. Carefully, he straightened his leg, gripping the area a moment to get the pain to subside. He hadn't wanted to make it obvious he was in pain by practically bouncing away as he normally would, but in doing so, had only furthered the pain sharply, to the point he wasn't sure he wanted to attempt standing in fear of falling back to his knees. As he sat there, messaging his leg, a thought passed through his mind and caused him to frown and reach for his pocket. He had never gotten his phone back from Tezuka...nor had they ever returned to his room. An empty space met his hand as he felt for the small object and his frown increased. That call _had_ been from his phone, therefore _should_ have been for him...yet Tezuka hadn't followed him. Fear took over almost immediately as panic set in. What if it was Saeki calling to see if he could come over this weekend? Or worse, his friend's father just to provoke a psychological breakdown further? Completely ignoring the pain that jolted through his leg as he jumped up, Fuji went back downstairs, trying not to seem in a hurry. Before he could ask, he heard Tezuka's voice coming from the kitchen and went quiet, listening with a frown.

"No...Kikumaru, listen--Kikumaru! If you aren't going to calm down, put Oishi or Inui on the phone!" He sounded irritated, though the tensai wasn't sure why. He leaned on the wall, keeping perfectly quiet and perfectly still as the conversation continued.

"Thank you. Tell me you cut them short?" There was a short pause as an answer was given, "Good. Did you find out who started it?" Another pause, this time longer. Tezuka's voice was strained when he answered, "That can't be right. That's three different people now--...no, Yuuta-kun called. Shiraki-sempai started them at St. Rudolph...Ichikawa-sempai at Rikkai Dai...and Kiriya-sempai at Seigaku...? It doesn't make sense, why would they be telling anyone these things?" There was another pause. "...Inui, I need you to look into these. What about Hyoutei, any word on who started those? ...Damn it. I'll call him then. Atobe will answer me if I pry long enough. ...Odd...? What's odd? ...Ok, listen. Make sure Yukimura and Sanada cut everything short at Rikkai Dai, and I'm pretty sure Yuuta-kun and Akazawa-san cut everything short at St. Rudolph. Have Kawamura call Akutsu-san and see if anything started at Yamabuki, then call Tachibana-san and check Fudomine. ...No. Wait. I take that back. Check Fudomine still, forget Yamabuki, and call Rokkaku. The only places they're going are places Syuusuke has friends or serious rivals. While I'm not trying to degrade Yamabuki, Syuusuke's never had any problems with them. He's close friends with Tachibana-san, and Saeki-san. You can still check Yamabuki, if you want, but I have a feeling it'll be a waste of time."

Fuji's eyes opened in wonder, as he thought on it. So far, they had been talking about places where he had dear friends, or people he wanted to rip to pieces. Though he was still smiling vaguely that Tezuka had still used his given name, instead of last, his mind was too focused on what rumors they were talking about and what a group of their former sempai seemed to have to do with it, to give much more thought to it. He hadn't seen any of the mentioned since he'd turned down offers to go out with them...and each time he had, it had always ended painfully. His mind wandered off to asking how he always ended up being asked out by total assholes, before he shook his head and realized that Tezuka was saying good bye on the phone and he pushed himself from the wall to lean on the kitchen door frame.

"So. Who was it?"

Tezuka turned, looking slightly surprised to see him. Before he said anything though, the dark eyes fell to Fuji's chest and narrowed somewhat, brows furrowing. The tensai looked down as well, finding that the tea stain was still on his shirt. He guessed then that Tezuka knew he'd been eavesdropping.

"Why did he call? What rumors?"

"It's nothing, we're taking care of it--"

"Like Hell it isn't." Fuji snapped, a growl rising in his voice that caused his captain to back off. "Ichikawa-sempai...Shiraki-sempai...Kiriya-sempai...I haven't seen them since we were first years. I want to know what they could possibly be saying about me."

"They're rumors, Syuusuke. And coming from them, probably mean absolutely nothing. Both of us know they were all infamous for their lies--"

"Stop avoiding my question! Damn it, answer me!" By that time, Fuji had closed the distance between them, glaring up at his friend, "What if they're not rumors?" He asked, venom dripping in his voice, "What if it's something I need to take care of? What if they're about my family? I will **not**tolerate them targeting Yuuta, or Yumiko! Especially now--" He was cut off as Tezuka grabbed his shoulders, turned him and held him firmly to the wall. The captain's hands moved to hold his wrists, successfully immobilizing the tensai completely so he couldn't lash at the other as he wanted to. Had he not been so upset, he had a feeling he would be in another serious lapse, and continued glaring up at his captain, "Let go of me."

"Syuusuke, listen to me. For five minutes--"

"I said let go!" Before he could begin arguing, his captain silenced him completely, by leaning down and planting a firm kiss on the other's lips. Fuji went quiet and still immediately, his eyes opened in shock, though they slowly slid closed as his body gave into the kiss, and relaxed, almost to the point he was sure he'd lost feeling in his legs. Once Tezuka released him, his eyes slowly opened again, half-lidded and partially scared as he looked back up, a faint blush apparent on his face. He couldn't find his voice, and settled with listening to what Tezuka told him.

"Yuuta's safe. I can promise you that. The rumors are centering on you, and why you disappeared for two days. I don't know why those three are starting the rumors, or if they set them loose in Fudomine and Rokkaku as well, or where they're getting the ideas from. But I'm begging you...I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to...don't...leave my sight. I don't want you to get hurt again. I don't know if they're the ones that did this to you, and I honestly wouldn't put it past them...after you turned them down, I'm surprised you didn't get put in the hospital from some of the things that happened. Swear it."

"How can you make me promise something like that...?" Fuji looked back up. He'd had his eyes downcast the entire time Tezuka had spoken to him, contemplating what he'd been told, and why he'd been kissed. Was the kiss just to distract him? "So what if they're centered on me? You said they're only spreading them among schools where I have friends...or people to kill. But namely friends...Yuuta...Tachibana-san...Yukimura-san...Saeki-kun...what if they're going to be targeted next? I can't sit back while they could be plotting something against them."

"Then go to the police, they can settle this--"

"No!" The distraction the kiss had caused melted away completely with those words. Saeki's father was part of the police force. Going there would only ensure more things went wrong. That sudden realization, caused his eyes to start hazing as he began fearing for the worst. What if Yuuta found out and went to them in his place? Would they take him instead? Or one of the others? Tezuka, however, frowned down at him, gently cupped his face and forced the focus to return to him.

"Syuusuke, listen. I can't help if you don't let me...and I can't help without you telling me what's going on. We can't keep them safe if we don't know what we're up against."

"...We? Please, let me do this myself--"

"No." His voice was firm, and Fuji whimpered softly, but allowed him to finish, "Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura and Inui are doing everything they can to cut those rumors short. So far, it seems only the tennis teams are finding out, and no one's stupid enough to spread the rumor while the captain's are watching them. Akazawa-san just about strangled his own team mate for asking your brother if they were true, so I think it's safe to say Yukimura-san and Saeki-san would do much worse, because they've been your friends for so long. Fudomine's not a team to rely on rumors either, especially not with Tachibana-san in charge."

"...What about you, Kunimitsu?" All the talk of captains left the tensai in quiet, childish concern. Was this really all for him? Or was it to keep the tennis teams out of sticky business? He didn't care about the other schools, except maybe Rokkaku and St. Rudolph. He rarely visited the others, and Yukimura was too strict with his mass of tennis club members to let anything slide by without his permission, and Tezuka had been right about Fudomine. "Would you go to those lengths, as well?"

Tezuka starred down at him, as though there were something wrong with Fuji, and the look caused the smaller to shrink back against the wall.

"You honestly have to ask me that? Syuusuke, I would never. Let them do anything to you, so long as it was in my power. You know that."

"Then why won't you tell me?" The question was again left without answer as Tezuka slowly released him and backed away, turning to the sink as though in denial. Fuji scowled, wrapping his arms around himself. If that didn't work... "Fine. Take me to see my brother."

That caused his captain to turn back around to him, "Do what?"

"Take me. To see Yuuta. Now." He repeated the demand clearly, waiting for a response.

"You can't be serious...if you go out there--"

"I'll what?" Azure eyes narrowed, the colour darkening dangerously as the venom returned, "Risk putting myself back in danger? So what? If you don't take me, I swear I'll go myself. Just like I did Monday." The statement caused a look of pain to spread across Tezuka's face, as Fuji continued, by now past reasoning, "That's why you're helping me isn't it? You don't care about me...you never did, did you? You just wanted to clear you conscience!"

"No,Syuusuke--"

"Don't. Just...don't." Fuji was backing out of the kitchen, keeping his hand on the wall for support, tears threatening his eyes as the statements began settling in him as truth, even if he didn't know them to be fact, "I never want to hear my name from you again...you lied to me... I thought you were different, Tezuka...you're no different than they were." With that said, he turned and ran out of the house once more, just as he had Monday night.

As he ran, his mind wandered back to all of his past conversations and times with Tezuka. It hurt to admit his sister was right. He _had_ found someone that thrilled him on and off the tennis courts...and she'd also been right that he'd fall in love with that person...but she hadn't warned him that he wouldn't be loved back, nor that it would hurt this much. He didn't even stop to see if his captain had followed him.

"_Ano…Yumiko-nee-chan?"_

"_Hai, Syuu-chan?"_

_Blue eyes looked up expectantly, as the small child nibbled on a cookie, "What are dreams made of? Kaa-san couldn't explain it."_

* * *

**A/N:** ...Soooooo. Hate me yet? I hope not, 'cause I'm having fun with this. -nervous laugh- I shouldn't be...but um. To everyone who asked if I was trying to kill Fuji XD I'm not. I swear. I won't kill him. ...Not physically, and if I kill him emotionally, I'll resurrect him. -nods- ...Maybe. God there's too many possibilities for this. So. Their argument. Short, sweet, angst-filled, fluffy and all the stuff in between. Yay! In our next chapter, we see what Hell Fuji can unleash when he realizes just what rumors are going around about him. Mizuki really should learn not to question people that would willingly rip his head off. Oh. From now on, I will only answer discussion reviews. I thank you all for the encouragement, but typing "Thanks" or "Thank you!" or "Here you go!" too many times…well, one hurts my hands like bleeding Hell. And super sizes my word count o.oU Here we go! 

**Ketchup for Blood:** n.n! I have two Fuji plushies (The kimono one, and the Western one where he has a rifle XD –loves them-) aren't they cute? And yes. Much more appropriate for death, though Death by Yuuta is starting to sound more likely –sweat drop-

**Tacuma: **Not so much Hell in this chapter as the next…o.O This is already seven pages. Damn. They're usually only five pages long. –sweat drop-

**KiriharaAkaya:** Noodles o.o…? Shan't ask…but yay! I'm glad you love it! …and yes. Oh God, the English dub kills. –shudders and whimpers-

**Speadee:** More or less XD You'll see what they really have to do with it soon enough. Me hopes this kinda meets your expectations, seeing as how it was rather…bleh o.o. –sits to ponder her writing- Hm….

**Arigatomina:** …EEEEEEEEEE. I'm so honoured you read this! –sweat drop- I love your writing! (And your art! Especially the Prince of Tennis group pictures that go with your Magic of Tennis? Eee!) Right um…I was answering a review! I'm very ecstatic that you like it! And you were correct, it was technically Saeki's dad who started the chaos, but the former sempai have quite a bit of influence that will become clear very soon! –bows- I hope you continue reading and enjoying! Fuji will receive justice! Don't worry! …It'll just take a while to get around to!

**Vierblith:** Yeah, that was kind of a random time to realize it wasn't it n.nU…but yes! You can totally kill him! Even before I'm finished with him! We'll just…resurrect him and kill him again!

And as I'm sure the lovely readers can see, Fuji got more than just a Tezuka hug! Yay!


	14. Mirror, Mirror

**Chapter 14: Mirror, Mirror...**

**AN: **Do not own. I just write. I don't get paid. Please don't eat me.

* * *

_"This is a rather sudden request, Syuusuke...are you sure?" Yumiko gave her brother a doubtful look. She didn't mind doing tarot readings for her brother, but this was indeed sudden. He'd pracitcally broken her door when he'd thrown it open...she was vaguely surprised it hadn't flown off it's hinges._

__

"Yes, please." He looked up expectantly, "I really, really want you to redo that reading."

__

"But...Syuu-chan..." She tried to reason with him, but noticed the determined frown and sighed, holding her hand out, "Alright...alright. Give me your hand."

At first, Fuji ran for St. Rudolph. If Tezuka tried to follow him, he could lose him in the crowds and then duck into the backstreets. He kept his focus, if just so he wouldn't end up in another situation he didn't want to be in...it felt like Monday all over again. Running from Tezuka...unsure of why he was...all he knew was he hurt. Emotionally, physically, mentally...everything hurt, and he couldn't explain it. The tensai was a firm believer in the idea that there was an answer to everything, much like Tezuka was...the fatal difference, was that Fuji relied more on his emotions and instinct for answers, as opposed to his captain's firm stance of solid information being the key to everything. The streets were sparsely crowded, but the minute he hit the central area, he had to squirm through masses of bodies. It scared him, to say the least...one wrong shove or a miscalculated step could cost him severely. Should he run into someone, they had a chance to slow him down-to stop him even. Should he fall, he would definitely have to stop, and there was the indefinite chance his body would become a visual palette for anyone who stopped to look down at him. Once he'd managed to squirm out of the crowds, he ducked down a side-street between two shops and leaned on the wall, panting heavily. He watched the masses a while; looking for the familiar dark hair...

To his delight, and disappointment, it never came. He turned and at a slower pace, began walking home...home. The word was bittersweet to him at that point. He doubted anyone was there...Yumiko had a job to attend, as did his parents. Yuuta was at school...where he should have been himself. A twinge of pain stabbed Fuji's insides like misplaced acupuncture needles. Terrified, sapphire-like, cat eyes filled his mental eye immediately. That look was burned into his mind...he'd seen the acrobat distressed before-many a time, in fact- but never like that. Tears burned at his eyes, and he forced the thoughts away, his head bowed as he darted for his house. He ignored the burning pain in his legs and lungs. He was scared. Honest to God scared...he just didn't know of what. Perhaps of going too far and hurting Kikumaru? That was indeed a reason to be scared, to feel guilty, even. As he neared his front door, the unsettling truth hit him. He was afraid of his brother. He was afraid to see that hurt, scared to death look in his brother's eyes. Afraid to face the reality that he had been the one to cause it, if it did come to that.

Biting hard on his lip, Fuji felt about the top of the door for the spare key and slowly forced the door open. Silence met him, and he wasn't sure if he should feel relief, or intimidation. With a slight, shakey breath, he slipped in, slid out of his shoes, and closed the door slowly. Despite the initial timidness he'd felt upon entering the house, the comfort and familiarity felt good. It hit him slowly, and he gladly let it wash over him as he wandered towards the stairs for his room. A slight smile tugged his lips as he entered, realizing that his poor pets had been ignored for almost four days. He hadn't gotten around to watering them Monday afternoon, before he'd run to Tezuka's house...and he seriously doubted that Yumiko or Yuuta knew how to properly care for his babies, so they would have indeed been ignored for almost the entire four days he'd been away. They all needed special attention--some, more than others. He was glad to find that none of them were dead, and dutifully set about to watering each and every one of them. As he did, he cooed to them, petting their pots lightly and generally just pampering them to make up for his lack of attention to them. Needless to say, it felt good to be back in the familiar settings of his own room...his own house. As an after thought, almost, he wandered for the bathroom, idly turning a bath on for himself. Soon he'd be back in his own clothes, too, and things really would feel normal. Maybe that was all he needed...was a fresh wave of normality after the nightmare at the beginning of the week.

Carefully, he slipped out of Tezuka's uniform. It fell off of him without much effort on his part; all he really had to do was lift the shirt over his head and wiggle about a little to make the pants fall. It amused him, for a moment...he'd often wondered what it would be like to wear his captain's clothes. He'd often seen Yumiko come home in her boyfriend's shirts after a particularly heavy storm...and had always commented, teasingly, of course, that she looked more comfortable in his clothes than her own. She would always laugh, and constantly assure him that he would understand when he got to steal away his own boyfriend's clothing. A soft laugh slipped by Fuji's lips as he thought on those words and slid into the warm bath. The first time she'd said that to him, he'd near fallen off the couch. He hadn't told anyone he had no interest in females, and the fact his sister knew was rather intimidating...especially if she'd planned on telling their parents. He doubted they would mind, but...there was something oddly pride hurting about his parents knowing. He supposed it was the paranoia that they wouldn't let him go anywhere with his friends anymore, or let them over with his door closed, which had sprouted from listening to Kikumaru's older brothers complain about having their girlfriends over and not being allowed the privacy of a shut door. ...Though, somehow, he doubted that would be the case with Tezuka.

Fuji sighed, heavily, and slid down in the water until it came just above his lips. Tezuka was the perfect son...even his own father had admitted that. The first night he'd invited Tezuka over for dinner, was somewhere in the middle of their first year...about a month or so after his injury. It had been something of an apology, and Fuji really had wanted his sister to meet him especially. It was also one of the few nights his mother and father would be home for dinner, and had been more than pleased to accomodate the visitor. Yoshiko had loved her son's friend...she'd spent the entire dinner questioning Tezuka, and fawning over him. She particularly liked the compatability between the two. Fuji didn't have to say anything to Tezuka, and Tezuka didn't have to say anything to Fuji. When one wanted something, the other would get it before they could think to ask. Fuji had noticed that quickly; his father kept stealing the wasabi to his side of the table, and whenever he was about to ask for it, Tezuka would beat him to it, and hand it to him without another word. Yuuta had been...admittedly enthralled with Tezuka at the time. It was rare for him to see his brother so calm around a person outside of their family. Even whenever Saeki, Kikumaru or Yukimura was invited over, Fuji was putting up his fox smile. Not around Tezuka though. That had made Yuuta happy-he'd said so after Tezuka had left that night. And their father...had absolutely praised Tezuka to the ends of the world. It had, initially, made Fuji feel rather...shadowed. Thinking on it, he really could sympathize with how Yuuta felt going to the same school as him. But, he hadn't minded to that degree. It made him happy that his family liked Tezuka, and afterwards, he'd attacked his sister's room, ecstatic over a new tarot now that she'd met the boy. Yumiko had admitted she would need a bit more time-something about Tezuka's attitude...he couldn't quite remember what- and that she would watch them closely from now on. That she had a good feeling about their bond...and had then, when she did have enough information, told him something...confusingly pleasant. He sighed softly, squirming about a bit and tilting his head back on the tub so he could stare at the cieling as he thought on it.

**__**

3 years earlier...

__

Yumiko looked down on her eldest younger brother in concern. The dinner really shouldn't have made him so jittery. It was ok, but really now...it was no different than any other time that Tezuka came over...granted she had idly mentioned, well after Tezuka had left, that she would like to try the reading again finally. It had sent her brother into a fit of what was practically squeals of delight and had caused him to latch around her waist. She cleared her throat, somewhat nervously, and put a hand to the honey brown hair, "Ano...Syuu-chan..."

He stopped his excited noises long enough to beam up at her and loosen his grip somewhat, "Hai, nee-san?"

"I...haven't done the reading yet." She pointed out warily, with a timid smile, "Should you not wait until after it to celebrate?"

"But, nee-san! You said so yourself! Tezuka-san's aura is amazing! Enough so for you to agree to redoing the reading again! You never redo readings a third time, but he's actually enough to get you to!" The boy giggled in glee, once again hugging his sister tightly, "That has to be a good thing!"

Yumiko had given him a worried look, something the ecstatic Fuji just couldn't grasp at the time, "Syuusuke...those kinds of auras are admittedly rare...but, they aren't always good things. He has a strong, bold aura. It's like yours, in a sense, in concerns to how your aura is around Yuuta. I...can't gaurantee that he actually ever will consider you anything past a friend."

"But, nee-san--"

"No...Syuusuke, let me finish." She shushed him sternly, and he listened, slowly coming down from his excited high. She continued once the azure orbs opened, looking up in all seriousness, "Tezuka-kun has an absolutely **amazing **aura. One that shadows all others I've seen, except yours. The two of you burn bright with passion...very bright. Trying to compare you two when you're sitting side by side, or even in the same room, is difficult on my senses. Your auras fight for dominance. His is a passion to win. To be the best. Yours is loyalty. To protect everyone around you. Are you following me?"

"Hai, nee-san."

"Paraphrase." He blinked, and she repeated the command. She was intent on making sure this got through to him at all costs.

"Our auras...are our personalities. They..." He trailed off as it started to slightly sink in, "...They...fight for dominance...we're in a sort of power struggle." He paused, as she nodded, and frowned, "But...reaching the top is nothing without someone to support you...Tezuka-san's very...team oriented...he wants all of us to reach Nationals together...so...wouldn't he need the loyalty and support...?"

"Good." Yumiko smiled, and Fuji blinked. She'd been testing him...him, of all people! He nodded slowly all the same, confused as to where she was going with the conversation, and allowed her to continue, "Now. That being said, I'd also like to point out that he's not your only friend like that. Yukimura-kun is the same. Very determined to be the best...should you have to choose between them--"

"Tezuka." He answered without waiting, frowning at her doubt. He and Yukimura were close friends...but by the time they met in tennis matches...it would have been at least a year, perhaps two. He would have spent about four times as much time with Tezuka as Yukimura, no matter how close they were. Even Saeki was already seeing him less, granted that had more to do with where they lived... That, and, despite how hard he tried to deny it, there was something about Tezuka that made him want to protect the captain more than everyone else. He wanted to be the one standing at his left-as he already knew Oishi would most definitely be on his right- when they accepted the championship trophy.

His sister's sigh brought him back to the present time and he looked back up, determined frown still etched across his face, "Syuusuke...I just don't want you depending solely on this. You know fortune readings require work from human effort."

"Aa."

"...Very well. Give me your hand. I'm not telling you anything tonight, though." She warned and, before he could protest, finished with, "I'll do the tarot reading after you've gone to bed, and I'll tell you in the morning."

Holding in a sigh of rejection, Fuji slowly held out his hand. If he tried to argue, chances were, she wouldn't do the reading at all. He kept still, best he could, but found that doing so soon had him laying on the table, fast asleep, while his sister slowly continued tracing the lines on his hands.

He wasn't entirely sure when he was put in bed, but he did remember waking up in his own room, glaring deathly hate as the alarm clock went off. With a slight mumble of annoyance, he'd shut it off and went about his morning routine. As he pulled on his school uniform, a timid knock came to his door, and he called back 'It's open!' without turning. Yumiko slid in and gave a soft cough to get his attention and he turned, slightly wary as he recalled their conversation the night before, "Hai, nee-san?"

"I finished everything last night...if you still want to know." Fuji gave her a skeptical, still rather half-asleep look that told her to finish before he completely changed his mind about the whole thing and went back to acting like a school girl. She coughed, taking the look to heart immediately and continued, "Well...I've told you before that your love line is...complicated. I...might have figured out why."

Fuji's brows furrowed slightly and he slowly sat on his bed. Yumiko kept put, leaning on the wall lightly and keeping her voice down, "I admit...I didn't think Tezuka-kun would make your readings any more clear than they'd ever been...it's always been hard to read you...but..." She trailed off uncertainly, before giving in and sighing, "He made your readings almost clear as day. There were a few gray spots in the reading...probably on his part, because I don't know him as well as I know you...but from what I could see...all I can offer is this: The person you do eventually fall in love with...will be someone who can thrill you no matter what. I've told you that before, but...it will be someone that can easily shatter you...or pull you straight to the top. Possibly both. I'm not sure if it will be Tezuka...but, even if it's not, it will be someone very much like him..."

****

endflashback

Fuji sighed deeply, his eyes opening slightly, a bit glazed as he stared at the cieling for a moment before standing. He began scrubbing at his skin, idly almost, as he thought on those words. She'd been right. Tezuka was the only one that gave him any sort of thrill on court and off...he actually had to _try_ to keep up with the captain. He had pulled Fuji to the height of his game and beyond it many times...and now... A shudder ran through his body and the tensai slowly sank back into the water. Now he couldn't even face the captain without having an internal nervous reaction. He wanted to act like that was nothing...like things were the same as before. But, Tezuka knew. Tezuka knew, even if it was only vaguely, what had happened...and everyone else knew that something had happened. Something bad enough to cause the tensai to turn on them. He pondered on the possibilities of what could be going through their minds...

Kikumaru...now that Fuji thought about it, the acrobat would likely think he'd done something to invoke the tensai's wrath. He sighed deeply, wondering how he would explain and apologize to his friend. It wasn't as though he'd consciously _meant_ to target him... Inui likely had a good deal of theories...many of which were probably almost dead center. He could guess what had happened...but he'd never guess who. Oishi...was probably the only one primarily freaking out over his sudden mood swing and the hole going through half his arm. Kawamura was likely fidgeting in his seat at that very moment. Fuji mused a moment on this, a small, sad smile pulling at his lips as he thought of the poor power player. He could just see him trying to sit still and not show the evident worry. The two second years...oh, they must've been having violent fits. Fuji sighed, hoping desperately they wouldn't kill anyone, especially each other. That would be far too messy for Tezuka to clean up...

The thoughts of his captain caused the tensai to freeze, and involuntarily shift further into the water. He wanted to explain to Tezuka...he wanted Tezuka to want him...not because he felt guilty, but because he genuinely, honest to the soul cared about what happened to Fuji. Perhaps he did, and Fuji had just taken the silence wrong? He had Monday, so perhaps he had again? That seemed to be becoming an increasing hardship for the tensai. One that was costing him dearly. He held in a sigh and quietly, slowly, submerged himself in the water to wet his hair.

**__**

Or perhaps we are right. Perhaps he doesn't care about us. It's only his reputation and conscience he's worried about. He won't even call us by name in public. Perhaps he's ashamed to have such a privilage?

Fuji bolted back upright, coughing at the sudden rush of sitting back up. Blood rushed to his head, and he found himself spitting a bit of water out of his mouth. Once he calmed down, he felt that familiarizing fear creeping along his skin and causing the small hairs to stand on ends. He was really starting to hate that voice...it was reasonable, true...but it was also reminding him of what he didn't want to think on. Granted...he hadn't really let Tezuka explain.

**__**

But he didn't follow.

_He...might have._

Fuji shifted uncomfortably, the water suddenly turning sickeningly cold with his body's temperature. He hadn't really looked for Tezuka...or perhaps Tezuka had assumed he'd run to St. Rudolph and was there now? For all he knew, he was telling Yuuta what had happened. Unable to really enjoy, or focus, on the bath any longer, Fuji stood, wrapped himself tightly in a towel and skittered timidly to his room. While the familiarity again felt good, something felt out of place. He looked around curiously, and found he couldn't place it. Something was amiss...he just couldn't pinpoint what. With a half-hearted shrug, he slowly dropped the towel in favour of digging clothes out for himself. As he rummaged through his various shirts and such, his eyes strayed to his arms. There was a light bruising at his wrists, and a few at his forearms from where he'd been held down. They were hardly visible-the only reason he knew of them was because he could still feel the pain- and he seriously doubted Tezuka had noticed them. From there, he slowly straightened his posture and looked over the rest of his body. He hadn't really looked at himself since he'd regained consciousness at Tezuka's house...he knew he had scars and bruises, because he could feel them...he just didn't know the extent. He carefully gathered his clothes in his arms before shuffling back to the bathroom. The sight that met him caused him to pale and his arms ended up wrapped across his stomach to keep from turning away or throwing up. His skin was indeed pale, though he contributed that to his temporary state of panic and from pushing himself so hard to run all the way home from Tezuka's while he was clearly coming down with another cold. What bothered him...was the dark red and purple against once otherwise flawless skin. He'd once prided himself in his complexion-it was a habit of his to tease Atobe with how close his own skin was to perfection like the narcissist. It riled Atobe every time, because he wouldn't be able to argue that the tensai did indeed have skin near fair as his own, though he despised admitting to that. Now though...

Timidly, he pressed two fingers to the bruising at his neck. He'd been able to see it under Tezuka's shirt, and it had looked decently healed. Now that he saw it in full, against nothing more than his body, he could tell that it was long from healing, and was very well just in the first stages of bruising. Smaller bruises were already yellowing and fading into his skin...that one was still a devestatingly dark purple-the only hints of yellow were along the edges. After a moment, his eyes trailed to his chest, where he was grateful to have very little marking. There was a horrid bruise on his left ribcage and he prodded it tenderly. It sent a harsh pulse of pain and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Despite being alone, he refused to indulge the pain. Just as he had Monday night. Tears could run down his face all they wanted, but he would not make a single noise. He hadn't cried out once he realized that the pleading got him nowhere-merely let tears run down his face, which he'd been unable to stop. He pushed the thoughts away with a shudder and allowed his eyes to fall further down his reflection. His stomach was thankfully left without marking, though a pair of bruises were forming on both sides of his waist. He carefully traced the bruise, noting that the edge where fingers had dug into his skin had been left with deeply imprinted marks. He quickly drew his fingers away from the area, as the slight pressure reminded him of the force that had held his hips. He chanced looking down at his legs, a silently shamed look crossing his face as his eyes first hit the now tainted organ between his legs before he forced them to his thighs. Nail marks...bites...and the two deep marks. One on the outside of each leg. It was just high enough that he could hide them under his tennis shorts when he got around to ordering a new uniform, but it was also close enough to where his pocket would be that the slightest vibration would cause an epical amount of pain, as he'd already discovered.

The reminder of the incident, reminded him that he once more forgot his phone. Panic set in once more and he whimpered softly to himself. He turned to dress, perhaps to gather enough sanity and courage to try talking to Tezuka, only to stop short. As he turned, he caught sight of his back in the mirror. and slowly turned the rest of the way and looked over his shoulder in silent disgust and horror. There was a cigarette burn right above his tailbone, which certainly explained the pain he'd experianced whenever he served or twisted his body to hard to return shots. A few more deep red scars curved above the burn and he frowned deeply. The made a wave-like design. One that looked familiar, though he couldn't place where he'd seen it. With another shudder he quickly pulled on the shirt he'd picked. It was a baby blue, fluffy turtle-neck sweater, which he happily snuggled himself into for a moment or so before he pulled on a pair of underwear and the loose jeans. The scent of his room sank into his senses and he sighed happily as he quietly tupped from the bathroom and towards his room once more. He'd just grab a pair of socks and try heading back to Tezuka's house. Perhaps...all they needed was to talk?

As he pulled the socks on, he found himself talking idly to the cacti by his bed, smiling at them gently as he did, "Neh...do you think I was wrong to yell at him?"

Silence. Fuji laughed.

"Aa, I should've let him try to explain...it would seem I'm becoming increasingly irrational."

Silence. Fuji sighed deeply, drawing his knees to his chest.

"I don't know why...this is all I've wanted. ...Not the pain, but...for Tezuka to hold me like he has...to kiss me...to..." A shudder ran through the tensai's body and he bit his lip, afraid to admit to that last bit. _To make love to me..._ He wanted to say it out loud...but somehow, it seemed...wrong. He was tainted. Tezuka was still...beautifully clean. Still pure. People often refered to Fuji as a porcelien doll that needed constant caring and attention, and he refered to Tezuka in that way. The captain was a figure of strength to Fuji; a symbol of control and kindness at the same time. But Fuji could see under that stoic, marble-like exterior. On the inside, Tezuka was just as much human as the next person; he felt pain...joy...anxiety...guilt. Granted the tensai had learned of those the hard way, it proved he was human.

With a sigh, he wandered to his sister's room, hoping to find a bit of foundation to cover the bruises around his wrists. He found, unfortunately, whenever he stretched his arms out, the sleeves rolled back enough to expose his wrists. While the bruising was light, in the proper lighting, they were very noticible against his skin and the shirt, so he opted to try make-up to hide them. Normally...he wouldn't go into his sister's room without permission, but these were special circumstances. It wouldn't be the first time he'd...'borrowed' her make-up to hide bruising. He'd done so often when he was little-he got into a lot of fights protecting Yuuta, after all- and he did almost as much when he was a first year. He hadn't necessarily gotten into fights...he just got pushed around by upperclassmen a lot. He wasn't willing to fight people on his behalf-it seemed wasteful to him. There were always people worse off than himself, so was his reasoning, and therefore, there was little reason for him to defend himself unless it got out of hand.

He frowned softly at the thought, pausing as he applied the concealer to his wrists. Once. He could only think of one incident that had almost gotten out of hand...one particular incident where he'd almost gotten raped.

**__**

3 years earlier...

__

Fuji was running horribly late that day. He'd missed morning practice because of a doctor's appointment, and that had set his entire schedule off beat. He couldn't focus in class, and found himself constantly messing with his left arm where he'd gotten a shot, or starring out a window. It didn't help that his thoughts kept wandering to a certain team mate... He'd just met Tezuka a few days before, and had found himself completely enthralled by the boy. He'd seen him plenty of times in passing, and had paid little mind to him past the fact that he held a mature air and was admittedly handsome. He hadn't really paid him any mind until he finally saw him playing tennis. Fuji had been running laps around the courts to occupy himself-he was in no mood to play practice matches, despite Yamato-buchou's approval that he could. He just happened to run by Tezuka's court and had stopped to observe.

His form had been beautiful, Fuji found himself noting. Graceful...confident...determined. It was amazing. He could see why Yamato-buchou was so protective of the boy. He had amazing potential...undoubtedly, he would be Yamato's successor one day. Fuji watched the match in a trance, almost. About half way through, he frowned heavily. Kikumaru appeared by his side, looking up at him questioningly.

"Fuji, what's wrong?"

"...He's faking." The future tensai muttered, and the red head gave him a questioning look.

"Eh?"

"Faking...he's not right-handed...but he's playing with his right."

"Very good."

Kikumaru squeaked and jumped at the sudden voice, Fuji merely turned, almost glaring in accusation up at their captain. Yamato smiled down at him, none to intimidated by the glare and offered a mere compliment of, "You're perception is good, Fuji-kun. Are you sure you don't want to practice? Perhaps then Tezuka-kun will have a challenge. He must be bored playing them, by now--"

"You knew. Why aren't you making him play left-handed?"

"...Ask yourself that question." Yamato's smile told Fuji that he wasn't getting a direct answer and the tensai turned and ran off. He spent the rest of the practice running and thinking.

And there he was again, sitting in his morning classes, and thinking on it. The teachers seemed to notice his mood and let him be. They didn't worry about him...he was a natural genius when it came to school work and tennis. They didn't have to worry.

His distant mood carried into lunch and he found himself idly wandering the school. He wasn't hungry...doctor visits always left him feeling absolutely sick to the stomach. So, he wandered and pondered, until he soon found himself under his favourite tree. It was a bit away from the school, and was surrounded by bushes...people rarely found him there, if ever. So, he continued his pondering there, in the quiet, comforting solitude of his private sanctuary. Tezuka obviously wanted to be the best. Otherwise, he wouldn't bother playing against upperclassmen. He would participate with other first years more often, and he certainly wouldn't be striving to hold such a high student council position along with his over the top studies. Fuji honestly didn't understand him. He was drawn from his thoughts by a voice calling his name, and he looked up irritably, though his face betrayed nothing aside from the fox-like mask. A third-year was walking towards him and Fuji found himself frowning and dropping his mask.

"Kiriya-sempai..." The first year all but hissed.

The boy was clearly one of the school's "rejects". ...At least, that's what Fuji refered to him as. He was apart of a local gang-had been for years-, everyone knew about it. Fuji knew personally, because they'd once bullied Yuuta...and Fuji had personally sent them into a world of Hell. One that had, unfortunately-and quiet unbeknown to him at the time- landed him a permanent stalker. Unlike other hopefuls, Kiriya didn't back down from simple threats. Fuji usually ended up running off to the nicer upperclassmen-i.e. Yamato-buchou- to get away from him. Something the future tensai didn't enjoy, but would do to stay away from the other. He was still quite bitter about their previous run-ins, and he certainly hadn't been pleased when he found out that he was at the same school.

Aside from his reputation, he was handsome. His hair was dark and unruly...but it held a rugged appeal to it. His eyes were sharp, constantly narrowed in a smug, almost primal glare of self-superiourity. His confidence won him many a fangirl, despite his reputation, and respect from other classmates. That was also the characteristic that made Fuji want to gut him on sight every time he saw him. He often planned out how he could do it, and get away with it, but his vengeance was always subdued by someone, be it Tezuka, Yuuta, or just a passer-by seeing him seething and asking if he was alright. In more recent cases though, it was usually because he had to hide behind his captain.

"What's the look for? You didn't miss me?" The third year smirk, his hands buried in his pockets and his eyes locked on the petite first year. Fuji barely refrained a snarl and answered through clenched teeth.

"Of course I did. Who wouldn't miss that delusionally beautiful urge to throttle you with your own damned bandana?"

Kiriya merely gave a harsh, bark-like laugh and untied the bandana from his arm. It was solid black, with blue waves lines on it. The symbol of his gang. He held it out so the freshman could see it, a taunting smirk on his face.

"Asphyxiation, eh? Heh...kinky. But I can think of other things to do with it."

Before he could think to ask, or to try getting away, he found himself pinned to the ground. His yelp was muffled by a hand clamping down tight over his mouth, while the other skillfully, in an almost practiced manner, bound his wrists above his head with the bandana. Something between fear and fury was welling up in him at this point, and he promptly growled threateningly as the hand left his mouth, only to be silenced by a rough, demanding kiss. The hand that had covered his mouth slid under his uniform, roughly exploring the bare skin and causing the young tensai to try pressing into the ground to get away. When he was finally allowed the grace to breathe from the kiss, he found he couldn't scream, or make much any other noise aside from the dangerous growl and the low hisses of pain. Luckily, the older made a dire mistake, and let Fuji's hands go, thinking the first year wouldn't be able to get out of the binding. He obviously didn't know Fuji as well as he thought.

It didn't take him long to work his wrists out of the bindings, and an even shorter time to wrap the bandana around his sempai's throat and begin choking him. Despite his small size, he managed to flip them, one knee pressing hard into the older's stomach, while he continued pulling tight on the bandana. He glared down at the other, keeping icy eye contact.

"Listen...and listen good. If you ever...**ever** touch me again...or even go near my little brother. I will hunt you down...and make your life a living, Hell-sent nightmare that you will **never. Ever. Wake from.**" His eyes narrowed even more dangerously, if that were at all possible, "And then, I will leave you to rot in your paranoia and delusions. Do you understand me?"

He recieved a rather numb nod and he stood, throwing the wadded bandana down at the man irritably before he ran. Tears threatened his eyes, but he kept his gaze downcast until he found Yamato, and securely hid himself at his side until lunch had ended. The captain asked no questions, though others gave them odd looks. He escorted Fuji to and from class for the rest of the week...something Fuji was never able to figure out if it meant he knew, or just had suspicions about what had happened...

****

endflashback

The revelation hit him almost immediately as the memory faded. It left him with a distant look on his face as he stared at his reflection. He hesitantly reached back, tracing the scars on his back through his shirt. Waves. That's why they looked familiar. That's why that memory forced itself to the surface. ...That only explained why Kiriya would be spread rumors. Shiraki and Ichikawa had never gotten past threatening him. Only Kiriya and one other had ever truly tried to physically force him into a relationship, and both boys had been thoroughly dealt with. Kiriya had eventually been kicked out of school for having a fling with a first year girl...unfortuantely for him, he'd been caught. The other...Fuji never was sure what happened to him. At the moment, he couldn't even remember his name. He was too busy forming new plots of deathly vengeance as he glared at the mirror.

**__**

We'll take him out then, won't we?

_...No. I'm going to make him wish he were dead._

Fuji frowned at his reflection and shook his head. To his surprise, the reflection spoke back, in that sultry, seducing voice that always managed to creep into his mind.

**__**

A delicious plan...you could use this to your advantage. Humiliating Tezuka at the same time. You know how. It's just a matter of timing and setting, isn't it? It will be very easy--

"Shut up!"

The last thing Fuji saw was shattered glass as his fist made contact with the mirror. The next thing he knew, was a pair of arms was dragging him backwards, and he was fighting desperately not to lapse and fighting harder to get away...to see who had him. He turned, and found his jaw dropping somewhat as he stammered to find his voice.

--

****

PostAN:

OMFG, YES IT'S DONE. -FLAILS- I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE THAT FOR MONTHS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA. ...I was a bit timid putting the second flashback there, and Fuji's examination of himself...but...argh. I went with it. I hope it's not too horrid. -sighs-

...Anywho. So. I decided I'll let ya'll give input on who it should be. If I don't get much of a response, I'm just going to do like...eeny-meeny or something. Choices are: Yumiko, Tezuka, Yuuta. Please state why.

You can choose someone else if you'd like, but make sure you give an extra good reason as to why. If I find a good reason to use someone else, I'll do it, but please remember that it's ultimately my choice and depends on my muse.

Anywho. Also like to give fair, fair warning.

********

REGARDLESS OF WHO IS CHOSEN.

The next chapter. Is the final chapter **OF THIS STORY.** There is a sequel, and I already have the first chapter written. It will make sense. I promise. Just bare with me.When I post the final chapter, I will post chapter one of the follow-up/sequel story with it.

...Thank you. No review answers this time, just rounds of thank you and apologies for making you all wait so damned long.

...Also. Looking for a beta if anyone's interested.


End file.
